


The Lost Prince

by Celeste_030



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: 十年前，黑桃国的皇室在一场暴力的革命中被推翻，而最后剩余的家庭成员们恐怕已经死亡。如今，在黑桃国前任Jack和一名失忆孤儿的帮助下，骗子亚瑟计划通过“找到”阿尔弗雷德王子、并让他跟他的祖母重聚，来获取赏金。





	1. At the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lost Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935211) by [Zeplerfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/pseuds/Zeplerfer). 



在一座曾经表演过皇家黑桃歌剧的剧院里，亚瑟愈发愤怒地看着一排男人在舞台上列队走过。他的公告上写明白了要金发蓝眼以及 _年轻_ ，面前看到的那些都是什么鬼，这些男人看着又老又残，而且头发的颜色都是错的。

“他怎么样？”耀问道，点头示意队伍末端的那个瘦弱的金发男。

“头发颜色太浅，而且我觉得王子会更高一点。”亚瑟闭上眼睛回忆着遥远的记忆，呢喃道。他推进仆人通道的那个九岁男孩有着阳光下成熟小麦的发色，和闪着恐惧神情的蓝色眼睛。暴徒把他打晕之后的记忆变得有些模糊，但他很清楚的是，面前的这些人没有一个能够好到能扮演黑桃国失落的王子。

“我们可以染发啊。”耀提议道，但亚瑟只会摇了摇头。有太多的骗子想要那笔赏金了，他知道他们的候选人得通过很多的测试。他们需要一个 _ _完美的__ 人。

“感谢你们的到来，”他跟台上的人们说道，“我们会让你们知道结果的。”他说谎道。

失望的男人们陆续走上被雪覆盖的街道上，亚瑟和耀跟在不远处。街道既昏暗又荒凉，路边是一排坏掉的煤气灯，起码有一层薄薄的积雪掩盖了一些污垢。作为宫殿仆人长大的亚瑟比任何人都知道，在革命之前的生活并不完美，但国王死亡之后的不安定让黑桃国只剩下一副曾经繁荣躯壳。

亚瑟摇摇头，提醒自己他很快就能把这一切都抛在身后。这个计划会让他变得非常富有，富有到足以买得起一间在乡下的温馨的家，远离肮脏的市区。他试着去想象那座房子，而不是周围的污秽。

大马路的尽头是旧王宫，窗户被木板钉了起来，部分结构在火灾之后变得很不稳定。他和耀停顿在围栏边，确定没人能看见他们之后，亚瑟按下一个隐藏的门闩，一部分的围栏旋转着打开，露出一个通往仆人入口的地下通道。宫殿的大部分在革命之后都被洗劫一空，但有几个房间逃过了一劫，尤其是在皇室家族仍然在建筑里游荡、会诅咒任何偷走他们财物的人的流言传开了之后。这里是一个廉价的休眠之地，耀的旧办公室是其中一间幸运的房间。黑桃国的Jack不足以重要到能有镀金天花板和昂贵艺术作品，然而，他对皇宫的运作和黑桃国内的每个重要家庭都有着广泛的了解。他们两人一起，能教导任何人成为黑桃国的阿尔弗雷德王子，他们只需要有人来扮演这个角色！

亚瑟叹了口气，往房间里其中一张简易床上坐了下来。他伸手去拿他的包，并拿出一个华丽的镇纸，他曾小心翼翼地用备用衣服把它裹起来，这是唯一一样他亲自从宫殿里掠夺出来的东西他不知道这是什么，但它曾经重要到让王子在逃命的时候也要试着去拿。他为失落的王子感到抱歉。除了有点顽皮的性格外，他一直是一个可爱的男孩。很遗憾，那天晚上他几乎肯定在混乱和困惑中死去了。

亚瑟沉浸在幻想中，听到一声尖叫，他差点就把镇纸掉了。他朝门口看去，声音是从大宴会厅的方向传来的。

“可能是村里的男孩子们在玩冒险。”耀说道。

“我们要把他们吓跑吗？”亚瑟诡笑道，他把一件飘逸的长袍扔给耀，后者带着一丝微笑接住了。

一条穿过仆人走廊的捷径通向一座木质楼梯，就隐藏在大宴会厅后面。耀往上走，亚瑟往下。当他走到舞厅的楼层时，亚瑟从狭窄的门口瞥过去，看到一个年轻人站在美丽的大理石地面正中央。从他手里的蜡烛的摇晃方式来看，他正在颤抖。灰尘颗粒从天花板上飘落下来，给房间带来一种神秘的感觉。

因为他知道该往哪儿看，亚瑟注意到舞厅另一端的音乐家平台上，有个穿着飘逸长袍的小身影在走着。在朦胧的灯光下，他看上去像是一个来自过去时代的影子。

年轻人盯着墙上的壁画，脸上带着困惑的表情，好像他无法理解自己所看到的一切。过了一会儿，他注意到了耀的影子，并发出了一声令人毛骨悚然的尖叫。

亚瑟抑制住对这个可怜男孩的惊悸而发出的大笑，然后他注意到那个年轻人已经开始跑向仆人的房门，就停止了发笑。“小心！”他大喊，尝试却没能躲开，高个儿的男人朝他冲了过来，并把两人都撞倒在坚硬的大理石地面上。

那人吓得尖叫起来，往后跌倒。一直毛茸茸的大猫不知道从哪儿冒了出来，对着亚瑟发出嘶嘶的叫声。

“噢，别那么笨好吗。”亚瑟抱怨着把裤子上的灰尘拍掉。他朝另一个人伸出手，要帮他起来，当他终于看到对方的脸时，他吓得目瞪口呆。正确的发色，跟黑桃国人一样的蓝眼睛，他额前甚至有那一撮愚蠢地竖起了的头发！有那么一会儿，亚瑟觉得 _ _自己__ 像是见到了幽灵，直到他恢复镇定并想起来那个计划。上天把最完美的演员送到了他面前。“很抱歉我吓到你了。”他撒谎道。

“我没有被吓到！”跟王子看着很像的人反驳道。

“是——啊，”亚瑟朝他露出淡漠的表情，“我猜你只是在对壁画赞叹不已？”

“闭嘴，我不想跟你说话。我在找亚瑟。”他转过身穿过宴会厅，但亚瑟来到他面前挡住了他的道。

“等等，你为什么要找亚瑟？”他问道。

“有人说他可以帮我伪造前往方块国的通行证，”金发青年低声道，“我不应该告诉你那是谁。”

“你想去方块国？”亚瑟扬起他那惊人的眉毛。正确的外貌， _ _而且__ 他想要去方块国？事情真是越来越顺利，亚瑟已经能想象到他要和耀一起分的那一大笔赏金了。

“是啊，这又不关你事。”

亚瑟得意地笑了：“碰巧，我 _ _就是__ 亚瑟，而伪造文件 _ _就是__ 我的事。你为什么不来我的办公室，看看我们能不能达成协议？”他示意耀跟上来，并试着隐藏起喜悦。一切都准备就绪，唯一的烦恼就是年轻人的那只脏兮兮的猫，它看着貌似还在讨厌亚瑟，但至少耀很乐意去抚摸它，让它分心。尽管他有时候看上去很严厉，但他对那些毛茸茸的小动物却有着一种很奇怪的爱。

“所以，我有幸与其做生意的人是谁呢？”亚瑟和年轻人一起坐在一张覆盖着很多不同纸张——包括三张前往方块国的火车票——的桌子旁，他能看见金发男一直在贪婪地注视着它们。

“弗雷迪。”

“没有姓氏？”

“没有，”弗雷迪不安地动了动，“我不知道谁是我的家人，行吧？我是在孤儿院长大的。”

“啊，那估计就没多少钱可以付款了。你知道，它们挺贵的。”

“是吗？”弗雷迪看着很受打击，“可是这只是一张纸！”

“非常特殊的纸张和特殊的墨水以及菱形花纹。当然，这里还有一个选项……”亚瑟笑着看弗雷迪那被希望点亮的眼睛，“有没有人曾经跟你说过，你跟黑桃国失落的王子长得有多像？”

弗雷迪摇摇头：“没有，通常他们只会因为我吃太多而冲我大喊大叫。”

“耀和我正试图让王子跟他的祖母重聚，我们已经为 _ _他__ 准备好了文件和火车票。你有没有考虑过你是一个王子的可能性？”

年轻人比他看上去要更敏锐，因为他立刻就因为反感反悔了：“我不要就为了去方块国而对一个老太太撒谎。”

“这可能是真的，”亚瑟平静地回道，如果他能让这个年轻人相信这是有可能的，他和耀就不用把赏金分成三份了，“我在这座城市里见过上千个男人，没有一个像你这样长得那么像王子的。”

“你不知道你家人是谁。”耀撸着猫补充道。

“你真的可能会是王子。”

“但如果我不是呢？”

亚瑟耸耸肩：“我相信，如果这只是一个无心之过的话，王子的祖母会知道的。如果没有别的事，你就会在方块国，对你没有损失。”

弗雷迪咬了咬嘴唇，他看上去很感兴趣，但过度的荣誉感正让他迟疑。亚瑟永远不明白，为什么人们把荣誉看得这么重，这又不能喂饱一个饥饿的人或者在夜里给他保暖。所以这有什么好呢？

“不，我不觉得我能这么做。”弗雷迪把猫从耀的怀里抱起，朝办公室门口走去。

“如果你改变主意的话，明天正午我们会在火车站，”亚瑟喊道，“而且他们不允许猫上火车。”

房间里一片寂静，门开了又关，让烛光摇曳着。之前把弗雷迪吓到的东西显然已经消失了，他们没有听见任何的尖叫声，只有他的脚步声回荡在走廊里。

“我们应该把计划告诉他的。”耀嘟囔道。

“他不会同意的，而且这样我们就不用分钱给他了。”亚瑟回道，“相信我，他明天会来的。”

 

* * *

 

 

尽管他很擅长判断性格，但随着寒冷的火车站里的时钟逐渐接近正午，亚瑟的信心开始减弱了。他和耀穿着夹克，站在靠近火车末尾的位置，看着并等待其他乘客上车。亚瑟压着嗓子骂脏话，再过一分钟，他们就得离开黑桃国，要么放弃这个计划，要么希望能在方块国找到一个像王子的人。

“请大家上车！”售票员喊道，火车的汽笛在鸣叫。

他们上了火车的后部，感觉到金属在他们的脚下隆隆作响。

“等等！”一个声音大喊，把亚瑟的注意力吸引回站台上。现在刚好是正午，而弗雷迪正朝他们跑来，手里拿着一个很重的包。他快要赶上火车的尾部，但它正很快地提速。

“快点！”亚瑟呼喊着伸出手。他一感觉到手被握紧，就用尽全力把弗雷迪拉上了火车。年轻人和他的包落在了亚瑟身上，把他撞倒在地。包嚎叫着，像是一只生气的猫。亚瑟让它掉落在火车地板上，然后朝弗雷迪露出一个恼怒的表情：“我认为我跟你说过，你不能把猫带上！”

“你也跟我说过，我是一个王子，”弗雷迪露出得意的笑容回道，“我不觉得不能带猫的规矩适用于王子。”他笑着拎起包，走去寻找空的车厢。

“我有种感觉，这会是一趟非常 _ _漫长__ 的旅途。”亚瑟叹着气，说道。


	2. In the Dark of the Night

日落之时，跟他的“尊贵的陛下”一起挤在窄小的火车车厢让亚瑟感到恶心和厌烦，前者更像是一个尊贵的烦人鬼！

每一次对话都会演变成一场争执，大多都是关于弗雷迪偷偷带上火车的那只猫。亚瑟对弗雷迪那自以为是的信心感到愤怒，但他又不能坚持让他丢弃那只猫……至少在他还在假装这个男孩可能是皇室成员的时候。尽管外貌很相似，他还是不觉得这个年轻人跟多年以前他认识的那个可爱的男孩有哪点相像。他能看出来，自己跟耀会有很多的工作要做。

又吵完一架过后，亚瑟为了歇口气，从火车的一端走到另一端。他沮丧地咬着牙，这个金发的年轻人异常地擅长把他激怒，而他不能理解这是 _ _为什么__ 。无视这个轻率小伙子的胡话本应很简单，但亚瑟没办法把这个孩子清出他的思绪。

靠近行李车厢，他能闻见给蒸汽引擎供能的煤炭燃烧的气味。他皱了皱鼻子，餐车在火车另一头的原因显而易见。亚瑟转过身，开始漫步走回他的共享车厢。

夕阳西下，搬运工们在火车过道上点亮灯笼。亚瑟绕过他们其中一个人，然后打开了车厢的门，瞪着把自己窗边的座位占了的那只烦人的猫。弗雷迪懒散地坐在另一个窗边的座位上，这就意味着两个座位都被恼人的生物占了。

亚瑟大步走向前。“嘘，嘘！”他朝猫大喊，试着夺回座位，换来的是一记爪击。

“嘿，别打扰英雄！”弗雷迪抱怨道。

“他没有买票，就不能有座位，更不用说是一个靠窗的座位！”

“一个英雄总是的到他想要的。”

“是吗？好吧……英雄这个名字很蠢。”

“不，一点都不蠢！”另一个男人反驳道，吐出舌头。

“就是很蠢！”亚瑟再一次想把猫移开，却发现猫把爪子抠进坐垫的厚布料里，动弹不得。坚忍地长叹一声，亚瑟放弃，并坐到弗雷迪旁边的空位上。透过昏暗的灯光，他瞥向车厢对面的耀，后者朝他微微一笑，前任Jack正往一小张纸上记上一笔。“那是什么？”亚瑟急躁地问道。

“在记录你被一只猫打败的次数而已。”

弗雷迪大笑：“你需要一张更大的纸。”

亚瑟翻了个白眼：“你不应该在我们抵达边境之前检查我们的关文吗，耀？”他可以独自前去，但耀更擅长判定贿赂的时机以及合适的价格。

耀还在发笑，他把那张纸条折叠起来放进包里，然后拿起其余的纸张，轻巧地离开了车厢。

“我们接近边境了吗？”弗雷迪问道，惊奇感取代了他早先时候的嘲笑语调。他的鼻子贴在窗户上，凝视着窗外的雪乡。昏暗的暮色中，外面的山丘和田野沐浴在各种深浅不同的深蓝色之中。

即使是在过道边的座位上，亚瑟也花了一点时间欣赏他最后一眼看到的黑桃王国。“是的，”他回答，“但现在可能太暗，看不见白色的边境线了。”

“真的吗？”弗雷迪眼睛睁大，“我以为那只是在地图上的。”

亚瑟尝试绷住表情，但五秒钟之后他就对这个年轻人的轻信放声大笑。

意识到自己的错误，弗雷迪撅着嘴，移开视线：“闭嘴！”

“你闭嘴我就闭嘴。”亚瑟回嘴。

弗雷迪抱起双臂：“行吧！”

亚瑟翻了个白眼：“行！”

他们紧绷而沉默地坐着，暮色的乡村在窗外经过。他们自己也被激怒了，没有人注意到从东边出现的危险绿光，消失在火车之下。亚瑟原以为这样的安静会很放松，但他感觉很紧张。他永远不会承认，当弗雷迪在片刻之后打破沉默时，他几乎是松了一口气。

“你会想念这个吗？”弗雷迪仍在看着窗外，问道。

“想念你说话？不太可能。”

“不是，黑桃国。”

亚瑟耸耸肩：“不见得。”

弗雷迪转过来看向亚瑟，脸上带着令人惊讶的同情的表情。他开口想要说些什么，但被闯入车厢的耀打断了。那只猫从座位上跳了起来，然后耀抓起他的包。“我们得躲起来。”他嘘声道。

“怎么了？”弗雷迪在把猫塞进自己的包里的时候问道。

“关文已经不再是蓝色的了。”耀轻声解释。

亚瑟拿起他自己的包，在过道上领着路，快速地走动的同时，尝试让自己看上去只是在寻找一个更好的车厢。匆忙走向火车前端的同时，他们吸引了少数乘客的目光。幸运的是，当时没有苏维埃黑桃国的官员，他们还有一点时间去想下一步的计划。

行李车厢很冷，而且充满煤燃烧的气味。亚瑟颤抖着寻找躲藏的空间，如果他们被抓住……他们可以说是肯定会被扔下火车。他只是希望积雪的厚度足够缓冲他们的坠落。

“我记得你说过你很擅长伪造！”弗雷迪抱怨道，怒视着亚瑟。

“我是很擅长！他们一直在改变纸张，让这变得更加困难了！”

“先躲起来，之后再吵。”耀提醒道。

亚瑟深吸一口气：“没错。”

“好吧，”弗雷迪点点头，“我接受你的道歉。”

“那不是道歉！”亚瑟大喊，耀用手捂着脸。

火车猛烈地颠簸了起来，三个人都蹒跚着，差点就摔到地上。行李洒落到他们周围，衣服和包裹盖满地面。一种由金属发出的可怕的刺耳声音回荡在空中，亚瑟转过身来，看着通往火车别处的那扇门从铰链上脱落……这就意味着火车的其他部分跟行李车厢分离了。失去了引擎的动力，车厢缓慢下来，逐渐落后，然后消失在远处。

“卧了个槽！发生了什么事？”弗雷迪问道。

“我不知道，但我觉得我们可以不用再担心关文的问题了。”耀大声喊道，想要盖过风在敞开的门上呼啸的声音。

感觉到火车在脚下隆隆作响，亚瑟皱着眉头抵住墙壁稳住自己。照这速度，火车会出轨的。他推开行李，来到车厢前部，一打开门，刺鼻的烟就涌入鼻腔。看见没有别的选择，他从行李车厢跳上引擎车厢，从梯子爬上引擎室后面的烧炭地床。亚瑟一边试着保持平衡，一边蹒跚着前行，摇晃着来到了引擎室。

没有任何人在。

亚瑟绝望地看向四周。煤火红的正旺，给予了火车过量的动力。由于不知道该做什么，他的眼睛在看到刹车时亮了起来，同时感觉到一阵轻松。他抓过刹车，用尽全力去拉，他往后倾去，屁股都差点触地，而此时杆子在他手中断裂了。“这辆破车！”亚瑟受挫地大喊，往刹车上踢了一脚。他痛苦地畏缩了一下，他的脚在疼，而火车也没有减速。

玻璃在他周围震碎，火焰向他吐出余烬，亚瑟遮住了双眼，挣扎着在热浪中呼吸。被玻璃和热浪逼退，他爬回了行李车厢。“根本没人在驾驶这辆火车！”他吼道，让弗雷迪和耀都露出了震惊的表情，“我们需要把车厢分开。”

三人瞥向连接着两辆车厢的沉重的铁钩，把它固定住的别针不止怎么地跟其余的金属熔化在一起了。

亚瑟把火车装备的箱子撕扯开来寻找工具。他抓起一把扳手，却不料看见弗雷迪找到了一管炸药和火柴。亚瑟眼神释然地亮了起来，那应该有用！

高个儿的金发男把炸药塞进熔化的金属里，然后他们都跑到行李堆里找掩护。亚瑟在弗雷迪和耀旁边缩成一团。

伴随着一声巨响，炸药爆炸了。车辆摇晃起来，但万幸它仍在轨道上。亚瑟松了口气：“在孤儿院里他们都教了你什么？”他问道。

弗雷迪张开嘴回应，然后惊讶地盯着前方的铁轨。亚瑟转过身去，看看到底是什么吸引了他的注意力。铁轨通往一座桥……但是桥的中央完全是空的。根据距离判断，他们在列车掉进幽深的峡谷之前，只有几分钟的时间从车上逃离。

“我们得跳下去！”弗雷迪大喊。

“你先跳！”亚瑟吼了回去，指着两边正以惊人的速度经过的雪堤。

“亚瑟！”耀朝亚瑟扔了一个钩子和一根钢缆。列车还在继续往前狂冲，耀把手中钢缆的一段系在火车的前部。亚瑟立刻就明白了耀的计划，手里拿着钢缆就往后面跑去。

“你在干什么？”弗雷迪喊道，他跪在列车的边缘，看着亚瑟在火车尾端悬挂身躯，伸手去够下面的铁轨。

没时间解释，亚瑟快速吸了口气，稳住自己。他以不顾一切爆发出来的速度，把钢缆勾在下面的木制轨道上。他立刻就松开手，但反方向的拖曳足以让他的另一只手松开。他无助地摇晃着，时间慢了下来，他看到一块燃烧着的残骸在车下笔直地跳动着。一秒钟之后，一直强有力的手抓住了亚瑟的手腕，把他拉到安全的地方。他的心跳得很快，亚瑟看着残骸从他刚才的位置飞过，然后撞进一个雪堆里。

“那原本可能是你。”弗雷迪说道，他平淡的语调跟眼中的忧虑不符。

“我……如果我们逃过这一劫，提醒我要谢谢你。”亚瑟勉强回道。

他们从车厢边缘走开，并为冲击做准备。耀跟平时一样老练，已经把他们的包整齐地堆了起来，他把蠕动的袋子递给了弗雷迪。钢缆拉紧，火车猛地一跳，伴随着刺耳的巨响，轨道被扯了下来，让行李车厢转了个半圈。衣服和工具都飞了起来，亚瑟躲开了，挣扎着保持直立。车辆开始减速时，他深吸了一口气，他们在到达断桥之前没有太多的时间。

“到尽头了！”亚瑟喊道，纵身跃进雪堤里，并祈祷他们的速度已经慢到不会折断他的脖子。白雪完全把他吞没了，把他的呼吸从身体里挤了出来。他听见附近有两下重击的声响。

亚瑟眨了眨眼，不稳地从给他当缓冲的雪堤里爬了起来。外面既寒冷又黑暗，但他至少能看见耀和弗雷迪正朝他走来，即便是那只蠢猫看上去也没有受伤。

旅程的第一步已经往很糟糕的方向发展，而一种不祥的预感正警告着亚瑟，前方的道路还将有很多的障碍。但目前……他们存活了下来，而且离开了苏维埃黑桃国。亚瑟对自己说，这是值得的，他拿起包，开始往远处一个小镇的灯光走去。这会是值得的。


	3. Journey to the Past

在雪中跋涉、睡在谷仓里之后，三个人都非常欣慰地发现，一个当地的农民正走向市场，并愿意把他们载到最近的城市的集市日上，以换取一些钱币。唯一的不足是，他们得跟一堆芜菁一起坐在货车上。结果证明，芜菁并不能成为特别舒适的座位。

“你知道我不明白的地方……为什么火车上居然会有炸药？”弗雷迪大声问道。

亚瑟眨了眨眼：“我……我不知道，而且我想知道的是火车司机哪儿去了。”

“也许他是想阻止我前往方块国！”

“貌似不太可能，火车上没有人知道你是谁。”

弗雷迪噘嘴：“他们肯定不是冲着你来的！”

“你们两个就不能安静个五分钟？”耀抱怨道，从手里的红心国地图抬眼一瞥，一脸恼怒：“我需要想出来下一条路线。”

因此亚瑟安静地坐着，与此同时弗雷迪扔了一根芜菁给英雄玩。不知为何，尽管他们忙着逃离火车，那只猫还是跟着他们。亚瑟怒视着它，至少这回这崽子不能抢他的座位。

马车压过崎岖不平的土路上的每一个颠簸，亚瑟紧紧地抓住了身后的木板，试图忽略年轻人和他那只愚蠢的猫，看着红心国的乡下经过。从车的后方看去，他能看见覆盖的雪渐渐褪去。当他们从山坡往下走，空气逐渐暖和。黑桃国仍然是冬天，但红心国这里已经是初春了。

红心国避过了十年前横扫黑桃国的那场革命的热潮，但这个国家仍然处于紧张的状态。那些预测会跟方块国开战的人数足以让亚瑟想要退休回到自己的小岛上，那会是他独享的惬意和翠绿。他阖上双眼，开始做白日梦。

“计划是什么，耀？我们是要搭顺风车去方块国吗？”当足够长得时间过去、可以安全谈话之后，亚瑟问道。

“我们可以坐公交从尤克到倍西格，”耀回道，手指在地图上比划，“然后在那里乘火车去凯旋。”

“呃，我对火车感到厌恶了。”弗雷迪拉长脸抱怨道。

仅此一次，亚瑟想要同意他的意见。“我讨厌这么说，但我也情愿走非机动的路线。”另外两人惊讶地看着他，他自卫地补充道，“只是因为我们 _ _大部分__ 时间都在争吵不意味着我们不能偶尔达成一致。”

“才不是呢。”弗雷迪回道。

“就是这样。”

“不是。”

“就是——停下！”

“停下什么？”金发青年一脸天真地问道。

“就……所有的！”亚瑟喊道，完全愤怒地把双手挥到空中。他真的不明白为什么弗雷迪能怎么轻易就把他惹火。一个怀疑在他的脑后发痒，但亚瑟生气地推开这个想法。他只是觉得这个年轻人很烦，仅此而已。

亚瑟压下激动地情绪之后，他从耀的手里接过地图，绞尽脑汁地想了另一条路。除了在晚宴上听贵族们的八卦，他对地理知识的了解还不够多，但一眼瞥到的红心国的一个重要港口给了他一个主意。那里肯定会有船从格里克到凯旋，在经历了脱轨火车之后，温和的海上航行听上去很轻松。他也一直都很喜欢大海。

“这也可以。”耀在亚瑟解释海洋路线时同意道，“当然，在搭上公车之前我们先得走到卡诺菲尔。”

“啊！去卡诺菲尔只需要几个星期。”农民在前面喊道，朝他们露出大大的微笑。

只是和他遇见过的最烦人的家伙共度几个星期而已。亚瑟叹了口气，提醒自己，这只是暂时的。他一旦让弗雷迪和老皇后“重聚”，他就能从这个年轻人沉闷的同伴永远解脱，并跟一大堆金钱一起度日。

亚瑟想得挺美的，他们来到市镇边缘的时候他还在微笑着，在人群中、聚集在谷物和蔬菜他的摊位前，他也在微笑着。他们停在路边，三个人从车上跳了下来。弗雷迪朝友好的农民挥手告别，耀领着路前往市镇，在几个摊位前砍价。运气好的话，他们能在绝大部分的路程当中睡在谷仓里，但他们仍然需要食物和睡袋。他们穿过市场，经过迅速减少的人群，直到抵达市镇外沿。有几辆货车经过，在他们开始长途跋涉前往卡诺菲尔的时候，给他们留出来一整条土路。

亚瑟一步一步地走，提醒着自己他的目标。鲜花盛开，鸟儿歌唱，路的尽头有一大堆钱在等着他，这甚至让这漫长的路途看上去都没那么糟糕。他们穿过潺潺流水上的一座木桥时，手里的行李感觉变轻了。

弗雷迪在一旁迈着沉重的步伐，一手拿着行李，另一只手抱着猫。如果他想在这只蠢猫身上浪费体力，好吧，那不是亚瑟的麻烦。

“你怎么这么高兴？”弗雷迪问道，一脸疑惑地看向亚瑟。

“只是因为离开了黑桃国感到开心。”亚瑟快活地回答，他觉得没必要提起在旅程重点等待着他的那一大笔财富。

弗雷迪皱起眉头：“为啥啊？那不是你的家吗？”

“那是我曾经居住过的地方。就此打住。”

“不可能只是这样啊，”弗雷迪应道，他的眼睛忽然睁大，“我懂了，有人在方块国等你！”

“不是。”亚瑟喷出一声鼻息，摇了摇头。

“他没有一个在等他的可爱的万尼亚。”耀戏谑道。

“什么是万尼亚？”弗雷迪问道，好奇地侧了侧脑袋。

“噢，我可爱的万尼亚，万尼亚，万尼亚！”耀一脸梦幻的表情，“你见到她之后就会爱上她的。”

亚瑟缩了缩。耀当然会谈及那个不该被提起的贵族。他们“忽略”了告诉弗雷迪，在他有机会跟皇后见面之前，他必须说服中间人他是阿尔弗雷德王子。“嘿，有人饿了吗？也许是吃午餐的时候了。”亚瑟提议道，希望能在耀泄露太多细节之前让弗雷迪分心。

“我的万尼亚就是一甜美的月饼，”耀平时的严肃脸上露出了温和的笑容，“就像是在雪中行走之后的一杯暖茶，”他吟起诗来，“她就是一个由向日葵和喜悦做馅儿的饺子。”

弗雷迪转向亚瑟，扬起一边眉毛：“现在我也饿了。这个万尼亚是个人还是个点心？”

“她是皇后的表亲。”耀愤慨的回道。

“她的表亲？为什么我们要见她的表亲？”弗雷迪想了一阵子，然后表情阴沉了下来，“亚瑟，你为什么不告诉我？”

“噢，我忘记提及，除非你说服她的表妹，你是阿尔弗雷德王子，不然你就没机会见到老皇后？”亚瑟一脸无辜地说。

弗雷迪停了下来，转过身：“等会儿，当初不是这么说的！露个脸，可以；打扮得体，当然；但是要 _ _撒谎？__ ”

“这不是撒谎，这是选择性告知真相。”

“你不在乎我是不是真的阿尔弗雷德王子，你只是想要我答对她所有的问题，好让她给你赏金！”

“不！我想要你知道所有的正确答案，这样你就有机会见老皇后，然后自己弄明白。”亚瑟令人信服地说着谎，急切地维持这他的骗局。当他看见弗雷迪眼里怀疑动摇了，他加紧了他的优势，“你不知道这是不是事实，但她知道。”

弗雷迪还是一脸的不信任，他转回去，继续在桥上朝前走。亚瑟跟了他几步，但在耀摇头的时候停了下来。“让我来处理吧。”他低语。

“好吧。”亚瑟抱起手臂，看着耀跟着弗雷迪往桥上去。亚瑟不耐烦地看着两人倚着栏杆，聊了好一会儿。他不明白，为什么弗雷迪要这么难缠，他要做的只是去到方块国，然后说几个该说的词，他不需要对“真相”和“找到他真正的家庭”这么过分讲究。

闲聊过后，弗雷迪看上去很受鼓舞，而耀也不再谈论万尼亚，脸上也没有那被爱情冲昏头脑的蠢笑。只要没有人提起向日葵，他们剩下的旅途估计就能安全了。亚瑟松了一口气，为他那通往财富的车票还没有远离他而感激。

“……而且我知道我的皇室成员。”耀在他们靠近的时候解释道。

弗雷迪睁大眼睛：“真的吗？”

“噢，是的。看看你使唤亚瑟的样子，他以前是王宫里的侍从，所以这对你来说肯定是天生的。”

“是啊，真的非常简单。”弗雷迪同意道，若有所思地揉了揉下颚。

尽管耀说服弗雷迪留了下来，亚瑟担心这会以他的尊严为代价。“你不能二者兼得，”他怒视着弗雷迪，抱怨道，“如果你要成为一个皇室的傻瓜，那你就要学会我们教你的所有东西。”

“我准备好要学了……不过还有一件事。”弗雷迪举起一根手指，耀忍住了一声不耐烦的叹息，“你还没谢我救了你的命。”

亚瑟眨了眨眼，对这个简单的要求感到惊讶。如果这就是代价，那可够廉价的。尤其是弗雷迪都没有费心去要求一个 _ _真诚的__ 感谢。亚瑟一脸诡笑，用嘲弄的方式鞠了个躬，“那是自然，谢谢你，噢，仁慈的王子，帮助了一个只想放慢火车的速度、拯救我们所有人的性命的卑微平民。”

弗雷迪一脸冷淡：“这里头没多少感谢的成分。”

“不，这很完美！”耀大喊，双手各放在亚瑟和弗雷迪的背上，一路推着他们前行。“夸张的鞠躬和几乎不加掩饰的嫌弃正是贵族们表达礼貌的侮辱的方式。”他拍了拍弗雷迪的肩膀，“如果你想要别人把你当一回事，你就需要学会这么做。”

“如果亚瑟能做到，我肯定我也可以！”弗雷迪做了一个自己的嘲笑鞠躬，并对着亚瑟露出诡笑。

“很好，现在再来一次！并且练练你的姿势。”耀说道，放了一本小日记本在弗雷迪的头顶。年轻人迟疑地往前了几步，在日记本掉落地面时皱起眉头。“再来一遍！”耀说，“你必须漂得像一只小船一样。”

弗雷迪看着很困惑：“但我在陆地上。”

“那不重要！一半的贵族都做着正确的姿势，”耀解释道，走着的时候把手置在弗雷迪的肩胛骨之间，“而另一半知道所有人的名字、头衔、以及历史。现在，让我们从头开始。你的正式名称是大王子阿尔弗雷德·弗里茨·约翰内松，而且你出生在惠斯特附近的夏日宫殿……”

亚瑟跟在后面，笑着看弗雷迪努力记住每一个细节。他看上去一头雾水而不知所措，就连亚瑟也在消遣的同时感到一丝同情。如果他能在看着耀把弗雷迪塑造成完美王子的同时享受这个美好的春天，也许他也会享受接下来的这几个星期。


	4. Learn to Do It

就在他们开始教弗雷迪越来越多关于他的“过去”的时候，奇怪的事情发生了。这个年轻人学的越多，他就越相信，而且变得越自信。当他头颅高昂、脸上露出愉快的微笑时，他还真能被认为是王子。至少在午饭时间之前。

弗雷迪的那些坏习惯当中，他的用餐时间特性是最糟糕的。年轻人毫无礼仪地往嘴里塞着食物，吃得像是在害怕有人会来把他的饭偷走似的。考虑到他的童年都是作为孤儿度过，亚瑟对此不会很惊讶，他甚至发现自己对这个年轻人感到些许的怜悯。他的那些吵闹又自大的行为，有多少是出于自我保护呢？尽管他并不怎么相信自己，但这会不会只是一个他向世界展示自己不仅仅是个贫困的孤儿的方法呢？

“不，不。永远不要发出声音或者向前倾身。”耀用一根很长很细的棍子敲了敲弗雷迪的后背，纠正着他的姿势。他们在路边造了一张临时的桌子，一棵倒下的树干作为长凳，一个树桩作为桌面。

弗雷迪的猫追逐着一只松鼠跑到森林里去了，亚瑟默默地希望它就这么跑掉了。他的面包上有一些咬痕，而他很肯定罪魁祸首是谁。在吃掉所有视线范围内的食物这件事上，这只猫可以说是跟它的主人一样糟糕。

“这就对了，勺子上只有一点点汤，然后把它举到你的嘴唇处。”耀解释道，他很满意弗雷迪挺直的后背。

优雅地啜饮了汤之后，弗雷迪由衷地叹了口气：“我永远都喝不完它！”

“你不需要喝完它，”亚瑟说道，终于在这堂课上插话。通常他把教导的事交给耀，但他很确定自己知道如何给弗雷迪正确的动机，“你应该留点位置给其他的餐点……像是甜品。”

“噢，”弗雷迪放下勺子，看上去更感兴趣了，“怎么样的甜品？”

“你能想象到那么多的布丁、蛋羹、松糕、蛋糕和果馅饼……主厨喜欢尝试不同的配方，他有一次给国王的红宝石庆典做了一个火焰樱桃。”

“真的吗？”弗雷迪双眼睁大，伸出舌头舔唇。他笑着转向耀，“我要试试那个！”

“直到你把 _ _这个__ 做对了。”耀回道，用棍子严厉地敲了敲碗。

弗雷迪再一次以夸张的恼怒叹了口气；亚瑟藏起了笑容，继续慢慢吃自己的午餐。他记得自己在把盘子带回厨房途中、把手指蘸向剩菜时的喜悦。尽管那些甜点很美味，但他的嘴里还是剩下了一些苦味。美味的少量食物给幸运的少数人，其他人则获得剩菜……简单来说这就是导致革命的原因。

弗雷迪一掌握让耀满意的喝汤方法之后，他们收拾好自己的食物，继续走在路上。红心国比黑桃过有更多的森林，让他们走在树枝底下的时候有一些斑斑点点的阴影。

那只猫漫步在弗雷迪身边，累了之后就决定骑在年轻人宽阔的肩膀上。它给了弗雷迪一个练习平稳步伐的很好的动机；如果他闹过头了，英雄就会用爪痕去‘指正’他。不是说亚瑟太过注意年轻人和其宽阔的肩膀，他只是在等着看那只猫要过多久才会放弃他们这趟长途跋涉。

“让我看看……出生在海边的宫殿，三岁会骑马，嘲笑准男爵，有只熊猫当宠物，”弗雷迪笑着列举在早上学到的东西，“听上去这日子挺不错的，是吧，英雄？”猫喵了一声，揉了揉脸。

他们继续走着，一边在谈论，从礼仪规矩的课程最终转入到黑桃国的政治和历史。不出所料，弗雷迪最感兴趣学习的，是有关革命，以及大多数皇室成员死亡的那个晚上发生的事。

“是什么造成的？”弗雷迪问道，转向耀，后者提供了绝大多数的答案，直到现在。

前任Jack懊悔地摇了摇头：“我知道的全是谣言，当时我在梅花国，这就是为什么我还活着。”

“他们当时正举办一场舞会，”亚瑟轻声说道，“他们其中一名皇家顾问来了，然后他开始对国王和王后大声呵斥。他很愤怒，他们把他扔到一边，他和Joker做了个交易。”

“Joker？我以为他们只是传说！”

“也许吧。很难去判断他有没有在说事实，他声称自己对整个家族下了个诅咒，但我认为他只是雇佣了些佣兵去扫荡宫殿。那些活下来的贵族使用了仆人的通道，”他解释道，省略了自己在那个决定性的夜晚拯救了王子的性命的部分。他从未告诉过任何人，他内心希望，如果能找到 _ _真正的__ 王子，那位年轻人能凭记忆把他认出来。亚瑟非常喜欢那位可爱的小王子，他永远不会向像弗雷迪那样烦人的家伙承认这一点。

“在那之后，那个国家就陷入了混乱，”耀补充道，“参议会起义领导我们，但他们用的是铁腕的手段。”

他们安静地走了很长一段路，弗雷迪若有所思地皱着眉头。初春的天气晴朗明媚，但当亚瑟的双足因为过多的步行而开始擦伤的时候，就很难去享受了。作为一名城市人，他从未走过这么远的路。

泥路最终把他们带出了森林，穿过一片被篱笆围着的牧场。两匹马在被锁着的棚里嬉戏，吸引了弗雷迪的注意力。他停下脚步，靠着篱笆，一个笑容渐渐在脸上蔓延开来。“我猜我还记得怎么骑马。”

“我肯定你不会。”亚瑟反驳道，很肯定这个孤儿这辈子都没骑过马，一尝试就会摔断脖子。

“拜托，这就像是骑自行车！”

亚瑟扬起眉毛：“你知道怎么骑自行车？”

弗雷迪耸耸肩，笑道：“不知道，不过会有多难？”

“比你想象得要棘手，而这甚至都不是你计划里最大的问题，大多数人都不会把马借给陌生人。”亚瑟从个人经历里知道这么一个人。

“我打赌他们会借给迷人的王子。”

亚瑟喷出一声鼻息：“找到一个那样的人的话记得告诉我。”

“嘿，我尝试的话也可以变得迷人的。”弗雷迪辩道。

“我很乐意见你多尝试几次。”

“行！”弗雷迪高兴地同意道。他把包放到篱笆旁边，开始爬过去。除了他们教他的一切，显然他还需要学习冷幽默。

“我没说 _ _现在。__ ”亚瑟抱怨道，但年轻人已经走出了听力范围，并穿过了半个牧场。

“反正我也需要歇歇脚。”耀说道，坐到行李箱上，伸直了双腿，“你要跟着他吗？”他问道，朝亚瑟露出狡猾的表情。

“我几乎不能让我们的小演员折断他的脖子。”亚瑟回嘴，拒绝承认他在这个问题上有任何的私人情感。他爬过篱笆，在劝说弗雷迪放弃他那愚蠢的计划和看着他无可避免地从马上摔下来之间来回不定。看那傲慢的年轻人失败会让人欢心，但他同样需要那个男孩保持完整才能领到奖赏。

等他来到谷仓，他看见弗雷迪正和一位农夫的相当年轻的女儿在闲聊，她正在喂一匹高大的黑马。“……但他不相信我，”年轻的男人说完，朝她露出大大的笑容，并朝亚瑟放下伸出拇指，“介意让我借一匹马来证明他是错的吗？”

她放下马梳，把身上蓝色连衣裙上的稻草拨开，微微脸红地笑看着弗雷迪。“我猜让它们锻炼一下没什么坏处，如果你之后清理马棚，放上新鲜稻草，你甚至可以留下过夜。”

亚瑟翻了个白眼，他对朝天真的农场女孩说谎没有良心不安，但看着弗雷迪对她如此轻挑地笑着让他很恼火。这年轻人不喜欢说谎，那为什么他又乐意为了骑一次马去假装对一个穷苦女孩感兴趣？亚瑟抱起手臂，严厉地看着弗雷迪：“如果你继续浪费时间，我们永远都到不了格里克。”

年轻的女士眨了眨眼，像是第一次留意到亚瑟：“噢，这就是你那个质疑你乘骑技术的朋友？”

“用‘朋友’一词来形容我们的关系就太过了，”亚瑟干巴巴地回道，“我更喜欢用‘勉强的旅伴’。”

“我喜欢用‘男仆’。”弗雷迪趁女孩大笑时戏谑道。

她轻拍双手：“来吧！我帮你上马鞍，我得亲眼看看这场小小的赌注。”

“一定要也给亚瑟一个。”弗雷迪补充道，帮她拎起马鞍座垫，放到最近的马背上。

“等等！我不要爬到这野兽身上。”亚瑟反抗道，“就因为 _ _你__ 想拿脖子冒险，不意味着我会愚蠢到去冒同样的险。”

“所以你承认我骑得比你好？”弗雷迪倚着其中一根木栏，得意地笑道。

亚瑟抱起手臂：“当然不！”

“不？那你就得证明一下了！”弗雷迪把想法付诸行动，帮农场女孩安好马鞍，然后骑上了较高的那匹马。

尽管他知道没有任何符合逻辑的理由去屈服于一个自大少年的奇想，但几分钟之后，亚瑟发现自己正笨拙地坐在一个高大的马背上。他暗地里咒骂了一声自己的自尊心，在马只漫步走出畜棚的时候紧紧抓住缰绳，挣扎着适应马只那起伏的步态造成的上下晃动的动作。

他们每个人都练习了小跑，然后慢跑，在亚瑟努力将自己固定在马鞍上的时候探索了这片宽阔的绿色牧场。尽管他们最近才遭遇了一场灾难，颠簸的乘骑还是让他非常想念火车。运气好的话，弗雷迪会摔下来，然后他们就能回去走路了。

不幸的是，弗雷迪对动物天然的吸引力似乎延伸到了马身上。他在牧场上飞奔成圈，然后骑着马来到亚瑟面前，朝他露出大大的笑容。“没能抵达小溪的人负责清理马棚！”

亚瑟咬起嘴唇，看着弗雷迪朝着穿过田野的小溪疾驰。年轻人向前倾身，在它迈步奔向空中时抓起马鬃，凭一个优美的弧度落到了另一侧。自大的青年让马转过身，然后朝他的观众抛出飞吻。亚瑟转过头去看看那个农场女孩是否还站在他身后，发现的确如此之后，他皱起眉头。

好吧……如果弗雷迪能骑马跳过那条小溪，那就不会太难，对吧？亚瑟用脚轻碰了一下他的马，握紧了，感觉就像是牙齿在他的脑内作响。越来越接近小溪，亚瑟开始慌了。他夹紧了大腿想要稳住，但马把这当作停下的信号。泥土在马蹄周边飞溅，马在小溪的最边沿忽然停了下来。惯性让亚瑟从马鞍上飞出，越过了它的头顶。

他几乎没有时间蜷缩成一团，然后在河的另一边砰地一声落在了地上。他呻吟着，睁开眼睛，然后评估了下状况。水可能缓和了一下着陆，但至少他的衣服没有沾满泥土。

马蹄声逐渐靠近。当他抬起头，亚瑟惊讶地发现弗雷迪的表情更多的是担心而不是得意。“你没事吧，亚蒂？”

亚瑟慢慢地站起来，拍掉裤子上的泥。他能感觉到一些瘀伤在形成着，但他很肯定，最严重的瘀伤是在他的自我上。“郑重声明，既然 _ _我__ 抵达了小溪，你需要帮我清理马棚。”

“挺有道理的。”弗雷迪大笑着，轻易妥协了。他帮亚瑟把马牵回棚里，然后在耀做晚饭的时候干着自己被分配的活儿。一如往常，他们在清洁的时候拌嘴。亚瑟拒绝承认弗雷迪那一跳不只是‘新手运’，而弗雷迪则声称这完全是技巧。

干完活儿之后，亚瑟把干草叉靠在马棚墙壁。“你记不记得自己有骑过马？”

“不记得，”弗雷迪承认道，“但我内心深处知道。”

“你的内心分不清沙拉叉子和鱼叉子真是可惜。”亚瑟顶嘴道，不过他内心一部分想知道，这个小孤儿身上是否有其他他不知道的事。他拨开这个想法，弗雷迪只是运气好而已。

晚餐是又一堂的礼仪课，在农场女孩给他们额外带来几张毯子的时候结束，她来为承诺过的谷仓变成猪圈而道歉。

“这完全不是问题，”亚瑟向她保证，“我已经在和一头猪一起旅行了。”

“嗯，唔不日啊！”弗雷迪抱怨道，嘴里塞满食物。

“我 _ _指的是__ 你那只胖猫。”

弗雷迪把食物吞掉：“英雄不胖，他是蓬松。”

“他很可爱。”女孩说道，倾身又挠了英雄的下巴几下。猫大声的发出咕噜声，之后又蹭了蹭她的腿。“还需要什么的话就跟我说！”她说道，在离开的时候朝弗雷迪抛了个媚眼。

亚瑟嘟囔着试图在一堆松散的干草上找一个舒适的睡眠姿势。他很肯定自己会在头上插满干草的情况下醒来，也不是说会有人注意到那跟他头发相似的颜色和整体凌乱的发型。

“她真的挺好的。”弗雷迪说道，在远离亚瑟的干草堆上翻开睡袋。

“我肯定她在希望你能去找她寻求更舒适的住处过夜。”

弗雷迪露出空白的表情：“啥？”

“在她床上。”亚瑟阐明道。

“在她……”弗雷迪脸红了，然后大笑：“那太傻了，她只是表现得友好而已。”

亚瑟张嘴：“友好？她在撩你呢，你个呆子！而且你撩回去了！”

“我没有！”

“我承认，这个可怜的孩子看上去在意识到人们跟他调情这件事上尤为迟钝，”耀讽刺道，“但今晚已经吵够了。”

“我觉得，如果有人在撩我的话，我会知道的。”弗雷迪在耀吹熄最后一盏灯笼的时候还在反驳，“不管怎样，她不是我的菜。”

亚瑟注视着黑暗，为好奇心而煎熬着。他不想让弗雷迪强辩到底，但他也不知道该说什么。尽管他十分想要知道更多关于弗雷迪的‘菜’的信息，他知道，自己如果这么做的话，耀永远不会让他忘记。叹了口气，亚瑟蜷缩在毯子下面，提醒自己那个计划。还有几天就到卡诺菲尔，坐公交去格里克，然后他们就会坐上一艘船，大功告成。梦想着前方顺利的远航，他闭上双眼，陷入一个深沉而愉悦的睡眠。


	5. One, Two, Three

尽管他很感激他们已经结束步行，但船只并不算是亚瑟所希望的。他没花多长时间就检查了他们的船舱和家具，只是因为没多少。米黄色的墙壁上有霉斑，地毯上则有着亚瑟不愿去多想的污渍。房间的大小只足以容纳两张狭窄的折叠床和中间微小的空间，连舷窗都没有，三个人和行李一起，将会是相当拥挤。

“这里挺小的。”弗雷迪抱怨道，环视船舱一周，说出了显而易见的事。

“你以为呢，豪华套房？”亚瑟回道。

占据了最近的床，耀坐了下来，疲惫地叹着气向后倒去：“这趟旅程对老骨头来说太辛苦了！”

“年轻人也没有多少乐趣啊。”亚瑟嘟囔着，回想起他们在火车上的濒死经历以及没有文件时买船票的困难。贿赂花了巨款，导致他们没有钱去获得更好的房间。他们的旅程仿佛被诅咒了。他朝前走去，急切地把自己扔到另一张床，不过弗雷迪把他赶了下来。

年轻人厚脸皮地笑着在床上伸直了腿：“我觉得王子应该睡床，”他说，“你说是不是？”

亚瑟翻白眼，忍住想要告诉弗雷迪他不是王室的冲动。他只是某个失忆的孤儿，跟黑桃国失踪的王子长得很像而已。但自从他宁愿把赏金分成两份而不是三份，亚瑟咬着舌头：“当然了，殿下。”他挖苦地说道。

“亚蒂，你用不着那么正式！简单的‘阁下’就好。”

亚瑟咕哝着发泄沮丧，一脚踢在了弗雷迪的行李上，包立刻就愤怒地吼了回来，毛茸茸的猫爬了出来，毛发完全竖了起来。他朝亚瑟挥爪子，后者看准时机躲开了。猫咪跳到弗雷迪的床上，朝亚瑟嘶叫着。

“我以为你在巴士上就把他丢了。”亚瑟喃喃道。

“没有，他当时在打瞌睡呢。”弗雷迪回道，挠着英雄的耳朵后面。猫咪高兴地发出叫声，然后蜷缩在他旁边，表现得像是没有试图挠伤亚瑟的双腿似的。

“别让其他人看见他，不然他们会把我们赶下船。我不觉得你的蠢猫会享受被扔进海里的感觉。”

弗雷迪无视他的警告：“啐，我是王室，还记得吗？他们不敢这么干的。”

亚瑟沉下脸，他已经厌烦这小伙子的态度了：“在那位贵妇说你是之前，没人会承认你是王室！在那之前，你就只是个带着一只肮脏宠物的肮脏孤儿。”弗雷迪脸上闪过一丝痛苦的神情，让亚瑟后悔说出那番伤人的话，但他太自负，无法把话收回。

耀疲惫地叹了口气，他花了过去好几个星期跟着两个爱吵架的年轻人近距离地待在一起。“亚瑟，你去看看我们今晚能不能借到一个留声机吧？我想开始教跳舞的课程。”

“行吧！”亚瑟暴躁地回道，离开的时候重重地关上身后的门。

在自己的潜行和偷盗技术的帮助下，他成功地从乘客船舱较好的其中一个区域‘借到’了一台留声机，和几首不同的舞曲。他挺满意地回到了小客舱。

当他踏进船舱，下巴都掉到地上了。弗雷迪在他离开的时候还穿着破旧的衣服，但现在他换成了一套合身的晚礼服，突出了他的长腿和细腰。这是黑桃国的款式——深蓝色和双排扣的背心以及棕色的长裤。亚瑟把他从头到脚地打量着，为这仅仅是换了一套衣服而带来的改变感到震惊。穿着一套帅气的服装，弗雷迪看着彻底就是那个金发蓝眼的王子。

“这穿着挺不舒服的。”弗雷迪抱怨道，试着调整他的翻领，牢骚把幻觉都毁掉了。

“本来就不该舒服，”亚瑟回道，靠过去把领子立直，“这应该是看着好看并且……你从哪里找到这套衣服的？”

弗雷迪笑道：“耀给我做的！你知道他还能做裁缝吗？”

“是的，他在黑桃国陷落之后一阵子开过一家店。”亚瑟没有提到，他知道这家店是因为当他还在街道上生活的时候，耀曾经抓到想要偷衣服的他。年长的男人可怜他，给了他一份工作，这最终在他们决定厌倦生活在苏维埃黑桃国的剥夺之下之后，促成了他们的合作关系。

被自己的记忆分心，亚瑟好一会儿才注意到英雄翻倒他的行李的声音。有什么东西滚了出来，猫咪在床底下跟这个闪光的物件打斗着。“你的臭猫又在做什么？”他问道。

“让我拿吧。”无视掉他现在不应该穿着这身精致的新衣服跪在地毯上的事实，弗雷迪弯下腰，把床底下的东西拉了出来：“看来他想跟你的音乐盒玩。”

“什么音乐盒？”亚瑟问道，一脸困惑地皱着眉头。他瞥向那个物体，认出来之后猛吸了口气，把它从弗雷迪的手中一把抢了过来。“这是黑桃国的无价之宝！别让你的睡袋碰它！”

“英雄不是睡袋！”弗雷迪吼了回去，无视猫毛会留在衣服上的风险，他把猫捡起来抱在怀里。他跟亚瑟擦身而过，猛地关上身后的门。照这样下去，船主就要过来收修门的费用了。

亚瑟低头看向那个沉重又华丽的物件，皱起了眉头。他一直都以为它是一个漂亮的金质外壳镇纸，无法想象为什么弗雷迪要把它叫作音乐盒。依旧自言自语地抱怨着烦人的年轻人和他们的睡袋，他把那贵重的东西用其中一件衣服包着，塞回行李箱底部。当他们抵达方块国的首都，这个镇纸就会是他们跟那位夫人见面的门票，才不是什么猫玩具！亚瑟闷闷不乐地换上了他最好的衣服，即便他还在生气，课程还是得继续，而且他不会让弗雷迪在跳舞的时候看着比他好。

等到亚瑟来到甲板顶层的时候，英雄并不在，而弗雷迪看上去已经足够冷静，能忍受更多的课程。他们给他留下了认真训练的必要性的深刻印象，让他去学习作为王子的知识和行为习惯。 _ _看上去__ 像是一个王子并不足够，他得 _ _表现得__ 像是一个王子，而且作为王室意味着，即使是在最花梢的舞会也要会跳舞。

至少天气还挺配合，给他们一个很不错的夜晚。太阳刚开始在海平面落下，让甲板沐浴在温暖的橙红色之下。微风中充满了一丝盐的气息，夜晚的天空很晴朗，让水手们都很高兴。又因为其他的乘客都在餐厅，他们甚至可以拥有下层甲板，给了亚瑟和弗雷迪很多练习的空间。（耀恳求着不教这堂课，坚称跳舞最好留给那些更年轻的膝盖。）

“我觉得我们应该从华尔兹开始。”亚瑟提议道，试着让自己的语气保持礼貌。

“好吧。”弗雷迪在耀把一张华尔兹的碟放在留声机上的时候僵硬地回道。

空气中悠扬着华尔兹的轻柔旋律，忽略了他们之间的紧张关系，亚瑟小心翼翼地把他们的手调整到正确的姿势上。他用左手握住弗雷迪的手，然后把右手放在弗雷迪的背上，感觉着手指底下的结实肌肉。他领着弗雷迪学习基本的步伐，并很惊讶地发现这个年轻人的脚步很轻。他甚至都没有犯注视着地面这样的新手错误。相反，他的眼睛一直看着亚瑟的脸，让他的背脊感到一阵奇怪的刺痛。

在他能思考这阵刺痛意味着什么之前，他听见在留声机旁边的耀在喊他：“你得让他领舞，亚瑟！”

“呃……是的。”亚瑟脸红了，然后移开了手。

弗雷迪的脸上在他们交换姿势的时候闪过一丝满意的表情。尽管他缺乏训练，年轻人还是领着亚瑟顺利地穿过了甲板。如果他闭上眼睛，亚瑟几乎就能想象出他们在宫殿舞会跳舞的情景。枝形吊灯会在他们的头上闪耀，地上都是亮眼的礼服和珠宝。亚瑟从宫殿厨房那里偷偷溜出来偏见的都是那么美丽和魔幻的景象，但那已经是永远消失的世界。他再次睁开双眼，发现弗雷迪正朝他微笑。

“我觉得，比起历史课，我更喜欢这个。”他承认道。

“说实话，我也是。”亚瑟同意道。教弗雷迪历史就像是在教一只熊骑独轮车。

“所以……在我们跳舞的时候，我应该做点别的吗？”

“进行礼貌的谈话吧，我猜。跟你的舞伴说她有多好看。”

弗雷迪笑道：“为什么，亚瑟，你今晚看着非常好看。”

“你也是。”骗子翻白眼回道。他脑子里叛逆的那部分注意到，他的评语并不像以往那般的讽刺。当弗雷迪没有表现得像个烦人精的时候，他穿着这身衣服的确很好看。亚瑟几乎要为忽悠这个青年说他是王族这件事感到内疚。不过……如果弗雷迪真的相信自己是王子，说服老皇后获得赏金的过程会容易很多。

他们在音乐结束之后还跳了几秒钟的舞，一阵喜悦的眩晕感充满了亚瑟的脑袋。他并不习惯这么多的旋转。

“我有点晕。”弗雷迪说道，回应着亚瑟的想法。

“我也是，我觉得……我们该停下了。”

“是啊。”弗雷迪停下脚步，但他没有松开亚瑟的手。他们以同样靠近的姿势又站了几次呼吸的时间，直到耀的咳嗽声把他们带回现实。

“这算……能接受吧，”亚瑟匆忙退开时说道，他很担心自己染上了什么病，这是唯一能解释他那快速的心跳和汗湿的掌心的可能。“我觉得我们今晚跳够了。”他说道。他觉得，在自己感觉好些之后，再去归还那台留声机。

“好吧，晚饭时间啦！”弗雷迪喊道，急切地领着路前去三等餐室。

“是的，也是时候上你的晚餐礼仪课了。”耀在他们走在走廊上时提醒道，让弗雷迪脸上的笑容消失了。尽管年轻人喜欢食物，他很讨厌去使用正确的叉子、刀子和勺子。

“呃，食物本该很有趣的，”年轻人抱怨道，他们在最便宜的餐室找到三个座位，“为什么要用不断的测试来折磨我？如果我能用来喝汤，那它就是个汤勺！”他瞥向食物，然后是亚瑟，后者几乎没有触碰自己的食物。停顿了一阵子之后，年轻人困惑地看着亚瑟：“你没打算挖苦我，或者叫我白痴吗？”

迷失在自己的思绪中的亚瑟抬起眼。出于某种原因，他发现自己的舌头在弗雷迪帅气的脸蛋和精致的服装下打起了结：“哈？”

“拜托，你在我抱怨的时候老是反驳的，像是，”他的表情揉作一团，模仿亚瑟的愁容，“你觉得这是折磨？我们才是要把礼仪强喂给你的人。”

“你的口音糟糕透了。”亚瑟回道，然而他的话并没有平时那么刺人。

耀和弗雷迪都担心地看着他。

“你还好吗？”耀问道。

“不好……我觉得我要回房间去了。”亚瑟回道，留下两人和他们的食物。他感觉胃很拧巴，以及心脏附近有种疼痛的感觉。基于他的不适，他觉得今晚去抢弗雷迪的床来睡很是合理。不幸的是，他回去之后，看到英雄正摊在整张床上。

“你真是自大又没良心，跟你的主人一样。”亚瑟说道，试着把猫赶下床，但猫嘶叫着，要过来咬他。

亚瑟放弃了，拿出了他们的外套，给自己在两张床之间狭窄的地面上做了张可悲的床。他试着去想象自己一领到找到黑桃国失落王子的赏金之后就能买得起的高级床垫，但不知道为什么，这个想法让他的胸口疼痛得更加厉害。无法理解他的心痛，亚瑟陷入了疲惫的睡眠。

几个小时之后，他因为 _ _有什么__ 在咬他的脚趾的疼痛醒了过来。亚瑟大叫着踢出了脚，他感觉到了皮毛，然后睁开眼看见那只猫。英雄跑到门口，开始挠门，显然在恳求亚瑟去打开它。

“让弗雷迪放你出去。”亚瑟呢喃道，翻过身躯想要继续睡觉。他的眼睛刚好落在了弗雷迪的床上，然后发现那个男孩不见了。猫咪的紧迫感让亚瑟爬了起来，房间因愤怒的海洋摇晃着，迫使亚瑟用手压着墙壁来稳住自己。他想知道，在这么晴朗的天空下是怎么酝酿出这么一场风暴的。

感觉到不安，亚瑟把门打开，然后看着猫跑向通往甲板的楼梯。他跟上脚步，跟在他身后，心中的不安愈发强烈。

一来到甲板，雨水就打在了亚瑟的脸上。在黑暗和倾盆大雨之间，他几乎看不到前方几码远的地方。他摸索着栏杆，试图找到那只笨猫，船在波涛汹涌的海浪中上下起伏着，他一点都不在乎那只猫，但它掉海里了会让弗雷迪心烦意乱，如果他是个哭哭啼啼的人，就不能让任何一个人相信他是一个王子。至少，亚瑟是这么告诉自己的。当他跑过甲板的时候，他想知道是什么东西能让这只猫在暴风雨中跑出去。他爬上了船长的观望台，希望能有更好的视野，寻找着黑暗中一丝运动的迹象。

一道闪电照亮了甲板，在那短暂的光亮中，亚瑟看到一个熟悉的身影爬上了船舷的栏杆，一只猫抓着他的脚后跟。

“弗雷迪！”亚瑟大喊，试着吸引年轻人的注意力。当他意识到弗雷迪看着像是要从栏杆落下，他的心冷得像冰一样。亚瑟抓住最近的绳索，从船上荡了过去，急切地在弗雷迪掉下海之前抓住了他。年轻人挣扎着，而且如果不是亚瑟死死抓住绳索，他们都会掉下去。

相反，他们向后倒去，沉重地摔在甲板上，把亚瑟肺里的空气都挤了出去。至少这刺激的动静让年轻人恢复了理智。

“亚瑟？”弗雷迪轻声问道，从亚瑟身上下来的时候瞳孔因恐惧放大了。他们在摇晃的船上挣扎着站起来，弗雷迪紧紧抓住亚瑟，抵着他的胸口啜泣：“这是个诅咒！黑桃国的诅咒！”

“嘘，没事的，”亚瑟抚着弗雷迪的背安慰他。他后悔告诉这个敏感的男孩在那场革命中发生的事，“这只是个噩梦，你很安全。”

他拉着弗雷迪走向楼梯，领着他走下甲板，仍然在试着让他安稳下来。亚瑟回头瞥去，他看见英雄正跟着他们，一路上可怜巴巴地喵叫着。他们回到房间里，浑身湿透滴水的两个男人和一只猫发出的噪声足够把耀吵醒。

“决定去游个泳了？”耀问道，揉着睡意朦胧的眼睛。

“弗雷迪梦游了，”亚瑟回道，他想要去‘借’一些毛巾来擦干，但他被迫跟弗雷迪坐到了床上，因为那位吓坏了的年轻人拒绝把手松开。“他也试着真的去游一趟，但我及时抓住了他。”

尽管他试着表现得很平静，亚瑟能感觉到自己的心脏还在狂跳。他决定，这只是看见自己的努力差点就浪费了的结果。如果弗雷迪掉海里了，他们就只能跟赏金说再见了，因为他们永远都无法再找到这么像的人。这不是说他 _ _在乎__ 那个年轻人，他为什么要在乎？弗雷迪那么烦人和幼稚和自大……以及有魅力并且愚蠢地乐观加上对任何事都令人惊讶地乐观。

亚瑟睁大眼睛，意识到他的心脏在胸腔里以一种很复杂的方式跳动着，因为他差点看到弗雷迪掉下船。这糟透了！爱上这么个蠢货可 _ _不是__ 计划的一部分。

幸运的是，没有人留意到亚瑟忽然的悲痛。耀去给他们拿干毛巾，而弗雷迪因为害怕正死命抓住亚瑟，什么都注意不到。

当亚瑟还在震惊地定住时，湿漉漉的猫在他和弗雷迪之间蠕动着。片刻之后，弗雷迪就高兴地去抱住了猫，然后亚瑟终于能从湿透的拥抱中解放出来。他试着去感激，但他主要是在嫉妒那只猫偷走了他的位置。他才是那个在拯救行动中出尽全力的人，不是那只蠢猫！

“好冷。”弗雷迪呢喃道，这是亚瑟在他从暴风雨中走出去之后听到他说过的最明智的话。

“耀马上就回来。”亚瑟承诺道。

果然，几分钟之后，耀就出现了，朝弗雷迪和亚瑟扔来三条毛茸茸的白色毛巾，一人一条，还有一条是给猫的。亚瑟先把自己擦干，然后换上另一台衣服。在那之后，他发现弗雷迪正注视着他，脸上是奇怪的表情。

“怎么了？”亚瑟问道。

“谢谢你，”弗雷迪嘟囔着，“我不知道你是怎么知道的，但我想，如果不是你在那里……”阴云掠过他的脸，然后他打了个颤。

“是那只猫把我叫醒的，”亚瑟承认道，“我就是这么知道的。”

弗雷迪转过去朝猫露出微笑：“谢了，英雄。”

“我猜他还是有点用处的。”亚瑟勉强承认道。他蜷缩回那临时的床，然后用温暖的衣服把自己裹紧。

“你们说完了吗？”耀插话道，“我准备好继续睡了。”

“但如果它再次发生呢？”年轻人问道，声音略微颤抖。

亚瑟叹气，从地上爬起来，他把他们的行李箱推到门前。“这样，”他说，“就能阻止你了。”

“谢了。”弗雷迪呢喃着，加倍了他感激亚瑟的次数。他甚至向亚瑟微微一笑。

亚瑟再次蜷缩回地上，试着告诉自己，脸颊上的暖意是来自他毯子上的热量。

他擅长说谎，但即使是他也不相信这一点。


	6. Key to His Heart

顺利航行了两个晚上之后，他们在一个完美的春日来到了方块国。船只沿着穿过凯旋门中心的河道航行，带着他们越来越接近他们的目标。因为他一直在梦想着这个时刻，亚瑟发现自己充满了一种奇怪的不安感。

他的同伴们貌似并没有这样的担忧。耀在那个早上一直在挑剔地挑选着要跟万尼亚会面时穿的衣服。他沉浸在自己的思考中，朦胧地凝视着远方。

稍微往左一点，弗雷迪呆呆地看着方块国的景象，露出掩饰不住的喜悦。他看见一些人在舒适的咖啡厅外面啜饮着咖啡，另一些人则在河岸边漫步。绿树成荫的道路上满是行人、马车、和最新式的自动载具。弗雷迪吃惊地张大嘴，倾身去更好地看一眼那些汽车。

“当心点！”亚瑟警告道，他抓住年轻人的西服外套后面，不让他掉到河里。

弗雷迪对危险视而不见，向亚瑟走近一步，指着热闹的街道。“噢，我想要在外面吃！然后去坐一下那个。”他急切地说道，指着一辆深蓝色的车。

“在老皇后的表亲面前留下深刻印象，你就能在任何想去的地方吃饭。”亚瑟耐心地回道，试着让弗雷迪专注于他们的目标，“而且我很肯定她有一个能载你到处去的司机。”

弗雷迪撅起嘴：“我不想要司机，那样还有什么乐趣？”

“‘乐趣’是指某人看到你的每一个突发奇想，并确保你什么都不想要，你将要过一个连手指都不用抬的奢华生活。”亚瑟解释道。当他想到要付出多少努力才能为上流社会提供那样的生活方式、而贵族们却从未想到过仆人的负担时，他的语调里有一丝的苦涩。可是，即便他不喜欢这种体系，他仍然梦想着，自己能有足够的财富享受这样的奢华。他不确定自己是个伪君子或者只是个傻子，但无论怎样，他的胸口里都留下了一种酸涩的感觉。

“听上去不好玩。”弗雷迪反感地皱起鼻子。

亚瑟发出鼻息：“你最好习惯这个，这就是我们让你跟你的祖母重聚之后，你生活的方式。”

令他吃惊的是，弗雷迪脸上出现了失望的表情。少年闷闷不乐地盯着沿着河边散步的快乐的人们。“我没想过在那之后会怎样……你知道的。”他说道，听上去完全不像平时欢腾的模样。

“也不一定得是那样。”亚瑟轻声说道。在让男孩失望之后，他觉得要赶快让弗雷迪脸上重现微笑，这样一来他在会面上才会有好的表现。“皇族能做任何他们喜欢做的事，如果你想要自己开车，谁能跟你说不呢？”

“是啊……”弗雷迪振作起来，“你是对的！”

“这才对。”亚瑟回笑道。他注意到船只开始慢了下来，他们抵达了码头。“你最好拿上行李和英雄，我们快到了。”

脸上仍然挂着笑容，弗雷迪跑着穿过了甲板，下楼梯回到房间。亚瑟看着弗雷迪的背影消失在黑暗的楼梯井，感到一丝悲伤。他们的旅途很快就要结束，弗雷迪不是唯一一个还未为即将到来的事准备好了的人。

耀貌似已经做完关于万尼亚的白日梦，因为他选择在这个时候朝亚瑟露出理解的表情。“我以为你不喜欢那只猫。”

“那只猫证明了自己的价值，”亚瑟回道，拒绝承认他在英雄帮忙救了弗雷迪的性命之后就已经原谅那只猫所有的粗鲁行为，“而且如果它的存在能让那个孩子开心……一个愉快的年轻人在面试上会更有说服力。”

“也许吧，”耀凝视着远方，微微一笑，“亦或者你有别的原因想要看到他开心？”

“我向你保证我的动机都是纯粹金钱上的，”亚瑟反驳道，“而你呢？我们基本上是在跟万尼亚说谎，这不会困扰到你吗？”

耀大笑着震惊了他：“万尼亚是个聪明的女人，她为老皇后过滤候选人已经累了，我觉得她会很高兴地接受第一个适合这个角色的善良的年轻人。”

“只要能让老皇后开心，她不在乎他是不是真的？”

“为什么不呢？”耀耸耸肩，“弗雷迪没有家人，老皇后没有家人，他们各取所需。”他的脸上出现温柔的笑容，“然后万尼亚就能从她的责任中解放了，并且她会为老皇后的快乐感到开心。”

“我明白了……”亚瑟看向远处，注意到，当他们到达市中心时，金色的建筑变得更加富丽堂皇。

尽管他本该感到高兴，但当他们下船时，亚瑟感到很麻木，他们找了一辆马车载他们去老皇后的别墅。一直以来，他和耀都在耍着不同的骗术。他们都想要‘找到’那个失落的王子，但亚瑟在找的是能扮演这个角色的人，而耀想要找的是善良的人。而弗雷迪……他只是想要有个家。到最后，他们都会得到自己想要的，不是吗？这会是个三赢的场面。

所以为什么他没有感觉到开心？

弗雷迪鼻子抵着窗户，兴奋地看着窗外席卷而过的城市，耀脸上挂着梦幻般的笑容靠在座椅上。而亚瑟则太过茫然，没有去注意路线，看着像是一会儿的功夫就到了。

耀按响了高雅的联体别墅的门铃，急切地看着门。一位穿着法式女仆装的深肤色的美人给他们打开门的时候，他看上去很失望。

“日安，先生们。”她说道。亚瑟觉得她听上去有点轻浮，但也有可能是因为，方块国的口音让所有的东西听上去都很轻浮。

耀点头：“下午好，你能告诉伯爵夫人万尼亚，Jack耀带着一位重要的客人来见她呢？”

在女仆有机会回应之前，脚步声愈发接近。“耀，真的是你吗？”一位体格魁梧的女士在走廊喊道。她紫罗兰色的眼睛闪着光，把女仆推开之后朝前走去。她倚在门前，姿势让她的曲线在长袖连衣裙下显得更加突出。

耀举起一粒米那样轻柔地抬起她的手，然后轻吻她的手指。“我最可爱的饺子啊，时间过得太久了。”他呢喃道。

“噢，耀！”万尼亚恰如其分地脸红了，把她心爱的人紧紧地搂在怀里。他很快就陷入了那件粉色羊毛连衣裙的皱褶里。

两人都似乎忘记了亚瑟和弗雷迪的存在。两个年轻人交换了愉悦的眼神。“我们该给他们点私人空间吗？”弗雷迪问道。

“他们在你的面试之后就能有私人空间了。”亚瑟回道，提高音量到能让耀听见的程度。

他的信息很显然被传递到了，因为他听见耀清了清喉咙。“我亲爱的万尼亚，允许我介绍这位殿下，阿尔弗雷德王子。”耀宣布道，声音因为抵着万尼亚的身体的姿势变得含糊不清。

“噢？”她放开耀，轻蔑的视线越过亚瑟，然后从上到下把弗雷迪打量了一遍。“他 _ _看着__ 还挺像的。”

亚瑟把弗雷迪轻推向前，希望这个男孩没有忘记他的训练。他看着至少记得第一个部分，因为他朝万尼亚鞠了个躬，然后朝她暖暖地笑着。“很高兴见到你，女士。耀对你的描述实在不足。”

她大笑着合上双手：“真是个有魅力的王子啊！”

“是的，他是个完美的绅士。”亚瑟说道。他很烦弗雷迪把话说得那么过。照这样下去，耀都要嫉妒了。

“请进来吧，”万尼亚说道，牵着耀的手，领着他们走进装饰漂亮的客厅，“我有好多问题呢！”

令亚瑟大为恼火的是，他像个仆人一样，和行李们一起被留下了。在弗雷迪、万尼亚和耀做到了客厅里的豪华家具上时，他奋力地把他们的行李拎进走廊，怒气冲冲地把它们扔到地板上。他一完事，英雄就从其中一个包里冒了出来，好奇地看着入口的通道。

“噢当然， _ _现在__ 你想走了。”亚瑟压低声音抱怨道。

猫咪无视亚瑟的气话，在听到弗雷迪的声音之后就在亚瑟能阻止之前喵叫着跑到了客厅里去了。

亚瑟跟着猫溜进客厅，他能听见弗雷迪兴奋地回答着万尼亚的问题。“我喜欢骑马，感觉就像是在飞一样！”年轻人滔滔不绝，“我有过一匹叫雪花的白马，呃，这不是最好的名字，但我当时才三岁。”他说道，看着对马的名字有些尴尬。说实话，亚瑟不觉得一个能给一只猫命名为 _ _英雄__ 的人能够抱怨雪花这个名字。

“你还有过别的宠物吗？”万尼亚问道。

弗雷迪点头：“噢，是的！其他国家给了我们野生动物作为礼物。我最喜欢的是来自梅花国大使的熊猫宝宝，我叫她玲玲。”

大概是因为人们没在谈论 _ _他__ 而感到沮丧，英雄喵喵叫着，爬上了弗雷迪的大腿。万尼亚惊讶地朝它眨了眨眼。

“这是英雄，”年轻人高兴地解释道，“他跟着我到处去。”他伸手去挠猫的下巴，无视英雄正把白色的毛黏上他那深蓝色服装的事实。“他和我们离开黑桃国之后一直在一起。”

“有意思，”万尼亚微微一笑，“我以为跟森林动物们交朋友的都是些 _ _公主__ 呢。”

当亚瑟看见弗雷迪那被冒犯了的表情时，他试着不去窃笑。他开始明白为什么耀会喜欢万尼亚了，在温和的外表下勇气可嘉。

她继续问弗雷迪关于他的童年的问题，用越来越多的细节去探测他对王室的知识。弗雷迪的回应是相当的自信，尽管他不得不承认他不记得某些人。

亚瑟不担心这些轻微的错误。就他而言，他们让弗雷迪听起来更像真正的王子，而不是那些经过仔细训练、能说出每个正确答案的人。毕竟，阿尔弗雷德王子在他九岁的时候就失踪了，不能期待他在十年之后还能记住每一个细节。

当然，弗雷迪 _ _曾__ 被教导去正确地回答大部分的问题，但亚瑟回避了那些让人感到内疚的想法。重要的是，弗雷迪会有个家，耀会有他的爱人，而亚瑟会有一半的赏金。这是他们想要的，不是吗？

“我们在夏日宫殿里总是会有最棒的生日派对，”弗雷迪说道，回答又一个关于童年的问题，“有一次我吃了太多的巧克力蛋糕，导致病了一个星期。”

亚瑟皱眉。那听上去不像是他和耀教他的，也许弗雷迪把自己的记忆搅混了？然而在孤儿院，弗雷迪不太可能会收到生日蛋糕。

他没有机会去进一步思考，因为在女仆托着茶盘过来的时候，万尼亚暂停了提问。“想要喝杯茶吗，先生？”女仆问弗雷迪。

“我不喝茶，”弗雷迪回道，皱起鼻子，“你应该把它给亚瑟。”

每个人都转去看向亚瑟，后者直到此时此刻都很好地跟墙纸融合了在一起。他感激地接过了茶，尽管他并不在乎那些注意力。他不想要万尼亚开始质疑 _ _他的__ 存在，只是以防她对自己在黑桃国作为伪造者的名声很熟悉。

他们很快就把注意力转回到弗雷迪身上——他在余下的面谈里的表现近乎完美。他讲究地吃着茶点，并记得回答‘好的’而不是‘好嘢’。

提问又继续了一个小时，而每当弗雷迪瞥向亚瑟，行骗高手都会朝他露出鼓舞的笑容。年轻人会回以让房间看上去更加明亮的微笑，即使这让亚瑟胃里的罪恶感变得更加沉重了。

他试着去摆脱那种感觉。一旦弗雷迪说服万尼亚和老皇后他就是黑桃国失落的王子，他们都会开心得多。他自己已经相信了，亚瑟也很肯定，那为老皇后会喜欢她的新孙子。他们都将从此过上幸福的生活，即便这意味着他再也不会见到弗雷迪。

亚瑟太过沉浸于自己的思绪当中，花了一阵子才意识到万尼亚再一次暂停了提问。她朝弗雷迪露出沉思的表情：“我希望这个问题不会太麻木不仁，但是……你是怎么从那个晚上的袭击中存活下来的？”

弗雷迪睁大眼睛注视着她，愣住了。他的手指紧紧地抓住英雄的毛发。“我……我……”他哽住了，然后抬眼看向天花板。

亚瑟感到一阵后悔，因为他没有给弗雷迪更多关于那个寒冷的十二月夜晚的细节，当时君主制消亡，苏维埃黑桃国冉冉升起。

“当时有个男孩……一个仆人男孩，”弗雷迪开始解释，他的眉毛仍然思考着蜷缩在一起。“他打开了墙壁，然后我们逃跑了。”他困惑地摇了摇头，“不，这听上去很蠢不是吗？打开一堵墙……”

当万尼亚抚摸下巴的时，亚瑟吓得僵住了。“我觉得你在描述那条仆人通道，”她想了想，“我很抱歉提起了这么痛苦的回忆，我没有更多的问题了。”

弗雷迪知道那次逃跑。他 _ _记得。__ 这只有一个可能的解释：弗雷迪真的就是那个王子。

亚瑟几乎想要嘲笑这个讽刺。他花了好几个星期去训练弗雷迪去表现得像个王子，没有意识到自己找到了真正的阿尔弗雷德王子。而现在……弗雷迪要回到他奢华的童年生活，而亚瑟能够毫无懊悔地拿走赏金。唯一拖住他的，是他再也无法见到弗雷迪的可怕事实。

在他周围，其他人继续喝着茶和咖啡，对亚瑟痛苦的认知浑然不觉，他找到了失踪的王子，结果却又失去了他。

“所以我能见见老皇后吗？”弗雷迪激动地问道，乐观的情绪又回来了，他身体前倾，等待着万尼亚的回应。

“不，”她悲伤地摇了摇头，“她不再见任何声称是阿尔弗雷德王子的人了。”

“但是……？”耀问道，他听见她语气里的迟疑。

万尼亚的脸上出现了腼腆的笑容。“你喜欢芭蕾舞吗？我和老皇后都喜欢黑桃国的芭蕾舞！我们 _ _从未__ 错过一场表演。事实上，我们今晚就要去看。”她说道，又眨了眨眼睛，怕自己的观点不够明显。

“芭蕾舞不是很无聊吗？”弗雷迪无知地问道。

“我们 _ _喜欢__ 芭蕾舞。”耀打断道，朝弗雷迪露出坚定的表情，“如果你提议今晚去看表演，我们 _ _肯定__ 会去。”

“噢，棒极了！”万尼亚激动道。她打量了一眼弗雷迪的衣服，“当然，你们需要更好的服装。”

亚瑟感觉他的心沉了下去。听起来他们像是要去 _ _购物__ 了。


	7. Home, Love, Family

开始把弗雷迪想成阿尔弗雷德王子很难。尽管这位英俊的王子出生在一个满是闪耀宝石的世界里，他耀眼的笑容还是在被迫穿上正装的时候变成一个噘嘴。活成一个被放逐的王子，他真的会开心吗？亚瑟很怀疑。

亚瑟一动不动地看着耀固定好他黑色裤子的下摆。即便他认为在不久的将来会有一次可怕的购物之旅，万尼亚还是让他大吃一惊，她指出，他和弗雷迪几乎跟她的司机和管家有着同样的尺寸，他们的服装店原来不过是一个仆人的衣橱。有了耀的几次及时的修改，他们很快就可以了为芭蕾舞做好准备。亚瑟是否做好面对后来发生的事情的准备，就是一个完全不同的问题了。

“男装好无聊啊，”万尼亚查看着耀调整至亚瑟较小身躯的晚礼服，叹道，“黑色，黑色，还是黑色。”

“这样人们就能专注在我们美丽女士们的衣着上了。”耀回道，在针头离亚瑟皮肤太近、让他感到不舒服的时候停了下来，朝她露出一个迷恋的微笑。

“也许是他们知道 _ _你__ 穿黑色会有多好看。”她回道。

“不够你好看，甜心。”

万尼亚红了脸，而亚瑟则在忍住对他们愚笨的调情翻白眼的冲动。他很感谢这些借来的衣服，但在这两只爱情鸟身边也很烦。他们真的就得一有机会就把他们的幸福糊他脸上吗？

“搞定。”耀把最后一根线系好，然后塞进亚瑟的褶边，“现在我们的小王子哪儿去了？”

亚瑟瞥向几分钟前弗雷迪正坐着的那张椅子上，那里空了。根据对他的了解，他肯定是感到无聊，然后跟着他那只蠢猫晃荡去了。

“我去找他。”亚瑟说道，在耀和万尼亚回应之前笔直走向大门。他会给他们一些私人空间，与此同时，给他自己一个跟弗雷迪单独谈话的机会。他有太多需要告诉他的事——前提是他有说出真相的勇气。

亚瑟漫步在连排房屋空荡的走廊上，喧闹的笑声领着他走向走廊尽头，他在台球室和英雄以及另一只又大又蓬的猫一起玩。另一只猫是深灰色的，颈上一圈白毛，它们拍打着台球桌上的球，让弗雷迪哈哈大笑。

“别又来一只。”亚瑟看着第二只猫，叹了口气。不过，他感觉自己的嘴唇向上弯起了一个微微的笑容，相信弗雷迪能和房子里所有的动物交朋友。

王子转过头来，回笑道：“别担心，我不会把她带走的，她看上去在这里很开心。”

“生活在这么奢侈的环境当中，她当然开心了。”

“是啊，”弗雷迪伸过手去挠灰猫的耳后，“但我打赌，她梦想某天能跑到外面去，做一些普通猫做的事。”他补充道，看向窗户，眉毛不符合他的风格那样忧郁地皱在一起。

亚瑟意识到，弗雷迪担心的不仅仅是这只娇生惯养的猫，他走进几步，把手放在年轻人的肩膀上。“这不算太糟，起码她知道，她永远都能吃饱，并且有个温暖的地方睡觉。”他安慰道。

亚瑟安静地站着，手还在弗雷迪的肩膀上，思考着自己是否要坦白他要盗窃赏金的企图。他那愚蠢、热恋中的那部分想让弗雷迪知道全部的真相，也许他会明白自己为什么要这么做。其次，不管他最初的动机如何，他 _ _的确__ 找到了对的王子，所以没必要要告诉弗雷迪一些会让他不去信任他的事。

当亚瑟还在迷茫着的时候，弗雷迪环顾房间四周，欣赏着深色橡木镶板和装饰着墙壁的那些昂贵风景画。“这地方真不错，但我不觉得这是我想要的生活。”

希望和惊恐混合在一起让他的心跳得飞快，亚瑟站到弗雷迪面前，直视他的眼神。“那你 _ _想__ 要什么？”

“一个归处，一个家庭，”弗雷迪回道，声音激动地嘶哑着，他的视线垂到地面，脸上闪过一个奇怪的表情。“我不知道，但不是这个。”

亚瑟曾希望能听见‘爱’这个字，但他自身的失望并没有让他松开安慰弗雷迪的手，“你可以在不放弃自由的同时拥有这些，他们认可你之后又不会把你关在屋子里。”

“但是他们会让我出席舞会，然后跟某个只想要个头衔的女继承人结婚！”

“那就别去！”亚瑟反驳道，“他们不能 _ _强迫__ 你做任何事。你自己说过的，你是个王子，不是个仆人。”

那双真诚的蓝眼睛充满了他的事业，亚瑟突然意识到他们站得有多么近。他可以再稍微往前倾一点点，然后……他无情地把这个想法抛诸脑后。这永远都不可能发生。

“你真的相信吗？”弗雷迪问道。

“我信。”亚瑟轻声说道。弗雷迪忽然抱上他，让他惊讶地眨了眨眼。他紧张了一秒钟，然后在温暖的拥抱中慢慢地放松下来。

在做了一辈子他需要才去做的事情之后，能因为做了好事而得到奖励，这感觉很好。

他微笑着，希望自己能抱着弗雷迪再久一点，但他终究还是要让这个男孩和他的家人重聚，他需要让耀把衣服改好。

“来吧，耀在等你。”他说道，领着弗雷迪走在走廊上。

弗雷迪叹气，皱起了鼻子：“又来，我讨厌正装。”

亚瑟暗自笑笑，想知道老皇后会怎么看她任性的孙子。对弗雷迪来说幸运的是，他长得很英俊、很有魅力，亚瑟确信，尽管弗雷迪不懂礼貌且喜欢穿休闲服，老妇人见到他也应定会兴奋不已。

“啊，你们在这里呢。”万尼亚在两人回到黄色的客厅时说道。她和耀的位置从他离开之后就没变过，但亚瑟很确定耀的长发在他不在的时候变得有些凌乱。

耀信守诺言，迅速修改了弗雷迪借来的西装，而亚瑟则尽量不在年轻人穿脱衣物时盯着他，但很难忽视穿着一件时髦晚礼服的弗雷迪是多么温文尔雅。

耀做完针线活之后，万尼亚就带着他们出了房子，在镇上呆了几个小时。让亚瑟高兴的是，他们没把猫捎上。

方块国的首都是一座繁华的城市，满是穿着时尚服装的人群。穿着借来的衣服，他们漫步在无尽的咖啡馆和精品店之间，融入得挺不错的。亚瑟更喜欢在安静的乡间散步，但当他看到弗雷迪目瞪口呆、脸上露出惊讶的表情时，很难不感到兴奋。弗雷迪把脸贴在一家满是色彩鲜艳的糖果的店上的玻璃上时，他和其他人都在宽容地等待着。

整座城市似乎充满了生机，就连亚瑟也不得不承认，看到一个女人带着她的宠物猎豹走在街上是相当壮观的。他只希望这不会给弗雷迪带来任何想法，一只家猫就够他受的了。

在河边散步后，他们从街头小贩那里买了一份晚餐，他把煎薄饼做成整齐折叠的三角形，里面装满了水果和巧克力。亚瑟闭上眼睛，品味着那可口的美味。

当他睁开眼睛，他惊讶地发现弗雷迪走近了一步。年轻的王子笑着用一张面纸拭去亚瑟脸颊上的一点巧克力。“而你在抱怨 _ _我__ 的礼仪。”他戏谑道。

对亚瑟来说幸运的是，万尼亚高兴地大喊大叫让他不用做出反应。“噢，看啊！围巾！”她消失在一家货架摆满华丽织物的商店里。

“这估计要花上一阵子了。”耀承认道。

“我们有足够的时间去爬上那边的那座塔吗？”弗雷迪问道，指着河对岸易懂看起来像很高的铁脚手架的建筑。它是这整座城市的地标，即便它跟其他的建筑不搭。

耀耸耸肩：“可能吧。”

“如果我们没能及时回来，我们就去歌剧院跟你们会面。”亚瑟回道。

耀点头：“在中场休息的时候偷偷靠近我们的包厢。”

他们计划当晚晚些时候会见老皇后，弗雷迪抓起亚瑟的手拉着他去铁塔的时候，他没有反抗。他们穿过另一座桥，沿着河对岸的公园散步。当他们终于能在没有任何建筑物挡住他们的视线之下看到那座塔，亚瑟惊讶地目瞪口呆。这个奇怪的晶格建筑是他见过的最高的东西，它看上去像是在拨动天空中的云朵。

他们绕过等候电梯的人群，发现没有人排队上楼梯。亚瑟在他们开始攀登塔的四个金属脚之一时很快就明白了原因，即使在和煦的春风里，他也觉得他的衣服太暖和、太沉了，而且他的小腿像是在燃烧般以示抗议。

楼梯弯弯曲曲，让他们感觉像是在爬一座陡峭的山，至少这里很安静，除了偶尔有电梯升降的声音。

弗雷迪急切地跳上楼梯，亚瑟跟在后面。随着他们爬得越来越高，他们开始欣赏下面的河流与建筑的美景。这很激动人心，直到亚瑟犯了向下看的错误。他透过金属楼梯看到先等待电梯的队伍，他拼命地抓住楼梯扶手，头一转，整个世界都歪了。

他觉得自己听到了弗雷迪的声音，过了一会儿，他感觉到弗雷迪抓住了他的胳膊。当他注视着弗雷迪那焦虑的表情而不是地面时，眩晕的感觉过去了。“你还好吗？要不要回下面去？”弗雷迪问道。

亚瑟摇了摇头。“我很好。”他坚持说，喘着粗气。他不会让那一刻的眩晕阻止他欣赏这座塔，他只是需要更小心一点，不要在爬楼梯的时候往下看。

他们继续往上，这次弗雷迪待在附近，用胳膊肘支撑着亚瑟。亚瑟很感激这个年轻人的支持和喋喋不休的谈话，因为这很好地分散了他对下面景色的注意力。

“为什么那栋建筑看上去像一座巨大的红色风车？”弗雷迪问道。

“那是一间有开罐头舞者的舞厅，”亚瑟解释道，“我想他们想让它看起来与众不同。”

弗雷迪茫然地注视着他：“开罐头？”

“你知道的，漂亮女孩们穿着荷叶裙踢腿。”

“哈，听上去跟芭蕾舞一样无聊。”

“大多数男人喜欢这类事情。”亚瑟说道，试着让自己的声音保持冷静，尽管他的胃有些翻腾，这次他不认为是高度的原因。

他还没反应过来，他们就到了观景台，在那里他们可以看到下面的整个城市。当太阳开始落山，建筑物呈现出美丽的金色。“哇哦，我想我能从这里看见红心国！”弗雷迪靠在栏杆上激动地喊道。

亚瑟尽量不去看地面，抓住弗雷迪西装外套的后背，把他从栏杆那里拉回来：“你能别 _ _这么__ 干吗？”

弗雷迪笑着回道：“别担心，我会小心的。你知道，在这一切结束之后，我们应该去周游世界。我想去看梅花国！”

“你……想继续一起旅行吗？”亚瑟惊呆了，但也很开心。由于他们经常争吵，除了他们都曾试图拯救对方的性命，他一直觉得弗雷迪不喜欢和他待在一起。

“当然啦！火车出了一些问题，还有那天晚上在船上很糟糕，但除此以外，一切都很好。”

“是的，除了我们差点死掉的那几次，我一直感到很快乐。”亚瑟平淡地回道，这次他没有讽刺，朝弗雷迪温柔地笑了笑。“我们一起经历了很多，我只想说……呃……”他注意到弗雷迪的金发在日落的时候微微变红，思绪就停了下来。

“说什么？”弗雷迪催促着，靠得更近了。

“我喜……我希望能去梅花国看看，只要你答应远离栏杆。”

弗雷迪羞怯地笑了笑：“好啊，我答应你。”

“很好。现在我们先去跟你的祖母重聚吧。”

他们手挽着手走下楼梯。亚瑟的胃里有一种不安的感觉，但他觉得这是一种焦虑，在担心他们见到老皇后之后会发生什么，仅此而已。如果他觉得自己比平时更头晕，他会把这归咎于新发现的恐高症。一切都会好起来的，亚瑟安慰自己。弗雷迪会找到他的家人，他会得到一大笔钱，然后他们都会有机会，看看他们萌芽中的友谊会不会有更进一步的发展。


	8. A Rumor in Diamonds

他们等待着，直到一群人走出歌剧院的大门吸烟休息，这标志着芭蕾第一幕的结束。亚瑟本可以偷几张演出的票，但他不想在他们离目标这么近的时候去冒被抓住的风险。毕竟，他们可以再中场休息时走进剧院，何必要费心买票呢？皇后的包厢并不难找——她肯定会坚持坐在剧院里最好的座位上。

就跟方块国的其他东西一样，歌剧院既漂亮又豪华，天花板上挂着枝形吊灯，照亮了了下面可爱的裙子，仿佛它们是黑天鹅绒盒子里的珠宝。亚瑟和弗雷迪的黑色西装与这一套考究的剧院装饰完美地融合在一起。

亚瑟昂首阔步地走上大理石楼梯，仿佛他有充分的理由在那儿。在所有的骗局中，最重要的是要表现得像你属于这里一样，这就是其被称作 _ _信心__ 游戏的原因。当他们走到楼梯口，他瞥了弗雷迪一眼，看见年轻人脸上忧虑的神色之后面露难色。这个可怜的年轻人在他的第一次滑稽戏时看上去紧张得像个处女。

“你会做得很好的。”亚瑟安慰了他一下，在他们爬完最后一段楼梯上阳台的时候，他把手搭在弗雷迪的肩膀上。

弗雷迪咬起嘴唇：“她要认不出来我怎么办？”

“她会认出来的。你只需要做你自己。”

“但要是她拒绝见我们呢？”

“她不会无视 _ _这个__ 的。”亚瑟把那个华丽的音乐盒从他外套最深的口袋里拿出来。那件镶嵌着宝石的装饰品依偎在他的掌心，在烛光中闪闪发光，他把它保管了这么多年，但现在他准备为了一个更伟大的目标而牺牲它。

尽管弗雷迪的步伐有些犹豫，他们还是很快就来到一扇华丽的大门前，这扇门通向一个可以俯瞰舞台的最大包厢。弗雷迪还在发愁的时候，亚瑟敲了敲门。当亚瑟把那华丽的音乐盒递给仆人时，他那傲慢的表情立刻就消失了。

“我想把这个还给老皇后。”他解释道。

仆人扬起眉毛，但默默地接受了这个物件。他消失在门后，过了一会儿又回来把他们俩领进剧场包厢。

厚厚的红地毯为亚瑟和弗雷迪的脚步提供了缓冲，他们走近了两个隐藏在黑色天鹅绒窗帘后面的豪华座椅。万尼亚坐在其中一把椅子上，尽力表现得好像她从未见过他们一样。另一张椅子上，一位高贵的老妇人转过身来，打量着他们。

“你在哪里找到这个的？”年长的女人拿着音乐盒，平静地问道。

这一次，真相站在亚瑟这边。他直视她的目光：“我在帮您逃出宫殿后，在地板上找到的。”

经历了一辈子的政治生涯后，老皇后对自己的表情控制得太过了，以至于没有震惊得目瞪口呆，但她的眼里仍然闪烁着惊讶的光芒，随后迅速地露出了平静、赞赏的表情。“如果你是来要奖赏的，我很乐意为你归还这珍贵的纪念品而报答你。”她向仆人做了个手势。

亚瑟摇头，打断了她的话。“不，这不是我来这里要归还的。您不是那天晚上唯一一个逃出宫殿的人。”他开始说，觉得这一刻需要一点戏剧性。他转身向弗雷迪点点头，“这就是您一直在寻找的……纪念品的主人，安然无恙。”

“阿尔弗雷德王子？”老皇后问道，一边微微转过头来看着另一位青年，一边挑起眉毛。

“您认识我！”弗雷迪高兴地叫喊，脸上露出了灿烂的笑容。

“噢，我早该知道这只不过是又一个索赔人。”她长叹道。她低头看了看手里的音乐盒，脸上带着深深的痛苦和疲惫。“如果你是你自称的那个人，那就告诉我：我给小时候的你唱过什么摇篮曲？”

弗雷迪的笑容消失了，慢慢地变成了若有所思的皱眉。他闭上眼睛，好像在努力回忆，但什么也想不起来。“我不……我不记得了。”

“来吧，我唱了上千遍了，你肯定能记得至少一点儿。”她又等了一会儿，才不耐烦地、无动于衷地看了他一眼。“不记得？就像我想的那样，只不过是另一个冲赏金来的年轻人”

“什么赏金？”弗雷迪问道。

“雅克，送他们离开。”老皇后说道，朝他们挥了挥手。

仆人从暗处出现，伸手去亚瑟的胳膊。

“稍等一下！”亚瑟抗议道，对她这么快就把弗雷迪打发走感到震惊。“你还没跟他说过话呢，再问他点别的吧！”

“跟我来，先生。”雅克一边说，一边试图把亚瑟从剧院包厢里拉出来。尽管雅克块头更大，但他没有取得多大进展，亚瑟在愤怒和肾上腺素的刺激下挣扎着待在原地。

“亚瑟，她说的赏金是什么意思?”弗雷迪问道。他只是站在那里，看着仆人试图粗暴地对待亚瑟，而不是上前帮忙。

老皇后没有回头，只举起一只手，仆人停了下来。“亚瑟？噢老天，不是传说中那个为了找个蓝眼睛金发的年轻人而主持海选的亚瑟吧?”她回头瞥了一眼亚瑟惊讶的表情，扬起眉毛。“噢，是的，我想就是他。”

“弗雷迪不是从海选里找的!”亚瑟抗议道，意识到自己的错误时已经太迟了。

“什么海选？”弗雷迪问道。他看上去不再困惑了。他看起来很生气。

亚瑟环顾四周，寻找一丝信任。万尼亚脸上仍然带着温和的微笑，尽管她小心翼翼地控制着自己的表情，却散发出一种冰冷的寒意。在万尼亚问了这么多问题之后，他不知道她是对他不满，还是对老皇后如此迅速地拒绝弗雷迪感到不满。亚瑟希望不是他。他摇摇头，把注意力集中在更重要的事情上。不知怎么的，他需要找到合适的词语来说服老皇后，让她相信弗雷迪是真诚的。和那个年轻人一起进剧场包厢是个错误，他得修正它。“请听我说!”他叫道，“他知道那是一个音乐盒!他知道那条仆人通道——”

强壮的胳膊从背后把他拽了出来，他被雅克和弗雷迪一起从剧院的包厢里拽了出来。当观看舞剧的人群目不转睛地盯着他看时，他发现自己倒在街上，身旁站着一个愤怒的弗雷迪。

亚瑟皱起眉头。对那位老皇后的简短会面进行得非常糟糕，从弗雷迪的脸色判断，他的日子将变得更糟。

“你骗了我!”弗雷迪大叫着，人群惊恐地看着他们。

“严格来讲，我告诉你的几乎都是真的。”

“是啊，我想你说过你见过上千个男人，没有一个像我这么像王子的，这是真的。我只是不知道你一直在面试他们。”弗雷迪厉声笑了笑，开始走开。“放弃吧，亚瑟。我不会再玩你的游戏了。”

“弗雷迪！等等！”亚瑟一边喊着，一边追着那个年轻人。他把围观的人群抛在了后面，转过一个拐角，看见弗雷迪在等他。他差点撞到弗雷迪，差点撞到那个年轻人的胸口。亚瑟张口又闭上，像个醉汉在黑暗中跌跌撞撞地摸索着说话。他从来没有意识到说真话会这么难。“求你了，”他恳求道，声音哽咽着。“我对赏金不感兴趣，我只是想帮你找到你的家人。”

“我的家人几年前就死了。”弗雷迪厉声回道，“对于一个会利用别人的希望去让我们做你想做的事情的人来说，你是一个可悲的借口。你一遍又一遍地说谎，让我们以为你真的在乎……”他的声音弱了下去，摇了摇头，试图掩饰眼睛里闪过的伤痛。

“我真的很在乎。”亚瑟小声说，尽管面对着弗雷迪冷冰冰的目光。

“是啊，在乎钱。这个城市有很多有钱人，我相信你很快就会明白的接下来会发生的事。”

亚瑟陷入绝望的痛苦中，一动不动地站着，看着弗雷迪走开。他的话中有足够的真理，每句话都像一把刀子插进亚瑟的胸膛。虽然他很想追过去，再试一次，但他知道弗雷迪决不会相信他。没有帮助是不行的。

亚瑟聚精会神地皱起眉头。他知道弗雷迪会回到万尼亚的别墅区领回他的猫，接下来他会去哪里呢？他会像之前的计划一样，继续前往梅花国吗？如果是的话，唯一合理的路线就是火车。如果是的话，那就还有机会。亚瑟知道，芭蕾舞一结束，雅克就会开车送老太后回家。他只是希望，他对接下来弗雷迪要做的事的猜想是对的。

亚瑟带着坚定的神情，回到了方块国的歌剧院。

人群回到里面，也就是说休息时间结束了。但是有人在等他。

耀瞥了他一眼，扬起眉毛。“万尼亚告诉我，我错过了幕间休息时的一出好戏。”他在亚瑟走入说话距离时说道。

“你应该去帮忙的。”亚瑟对他的同伙很恼火，反驳道。

“如果弗雷迪说漏嘴，说他认识我，那也于事无补。”

亚瑟不可能不认同，但他可以——也确实——坚持让耀帮他找到让弗雷迪和老皇后相见的方法耀假装遇到紧急情况，说服售票员给火车站打电话询问下一班去梅花国的火车的情况。

你看起来很确定弗雷迪真的是王子，”耀在传递了消息后说道。

亚瑟点头：“我确定，我就是那个帮他逃跑的仆人。”

耀会意地看了他一眼：“我明白了。祝你好运，亚瑟。如果语言说不通的话，你该试试亲吻他。”

亚瑟气急败坏地表示抗议，但话还没说完耀就走了。剩下要做的就是在外面等着，希望他的计划能成功。亚瑟坐在冰冷、空无一人的桌子旁，计划着他要做的每一步。即使有耀的帮助，他也需要完美计算好每一个行动。然而，就在他密谋和计划的时候，他的一部分大脑在想，耀所说的说服弗雷迪留下来的最佳方式是否正确。

在令人无法忍受的漫长等待之后，亚瑟抬起头，一群人开始离开歌剧院，大声谈论着芭蕾舞和晚餐计划。亚瑟溜进人群，小心地看着耀、瓦尼亚和老皇后。

他们出现在人群的末尾，正好赶上一辆漂亮的汽车停在歌剧院前。经过简短的交谈，耀和万尼亚点了点头道别，然后手挽手离开了。雅克走了出来，为那位老皇后扶着门。

大家都没注意到，亚瑟一听到老皇后身后的车门关上的声音，就溜进驾驶座，把车开进档位。他踩油门有点太猛了，引起了那位老太太的责备。对他来说幸运的是，她没有注意到后面的人在交通噪音中大喊大叫的声音。

亚瑟全神贯注地开车，祈祷能在一切还来得及之前找到弗雷迪。火车很快就要开走了，这也是他帮助弗雷迪找到家人的最后希望。亚瑟更用力地踩下油门，换了一个档位。这位老妇人的汽车比他当年在黑桃国开的那辆破车要大得多。她很快就注意到，这辆车行驶得不太平稳，而且走错了路。

“你！你把绑架列入犯罪清单了吗？”她傲慢的问道。

“听着，只要花十分钟和他谈谈，如果你还不相信，我就带你回家，我保证。”

“我不相信你。”

亚瑟叹了口气：“看来没人相信。”尽管投了不信任票，但当他把车开进火车站停车场时，希望仍在胸中涌动，然后他看见那辆火车仍在站里，还有一大群人在躁动。他把车开进停车场，然后转过身来，直视着那位老皇后的目光。“但你不能否认我救了您的命，我想那值您十分钟的时间。”

他没有等她回答，希望那绝望的恳求能让她在车里多呆几分钟，他关掉引擎，跑上站台。他从人群中挤了过去，拼命地想找一绺熟悉的金发。

在他的左边，一只猫的叫声引起了他的注意。可能是……？

“去梅花国的最后一次提示！现在就上车！”站台管理员喊道。

亚瑟向前推了推，当他从人群的一个裂口看到弗雷迪时，松了一口气。这个可怜的小伙子想把Hero装进他的手提箱，但是猫(可以理解地)拒绝合作。

“我想在上次发生的事情之后，他不想再坐火车了。”亚瑟一边说着，一边靠近青年。

弗雷迪抬起头来，脸上露出震惊的神色。

亚瑟深吸了一口气，他看到周围的人都在上车，知道这是他最后的机会。他深深地注视着弗雷迪的眼睛，心里充满了真诚：“弗雷迪，别走，求你别走。”他靠得更近些，以为看见弗雷迪在回答。过了一会儿，火车的汽笛声把他们两人都吓了一跳，气氛都毁了。

年轻人摇摇头：“不，我不会再被愚弄了。”他把猫抱在一只胳膊上，另一只抓住了手提箱。

“如果你上了那趟火车，你会后悔的。也许不是今天，也许不是明天，但很快就会，而且会伴随你的余生。”

弗雷迪手里拿着一只挣扎着的猫登上了火车，这时火车正慢慢地驶出车站。他转过身来，朝亚瑟露出已经充满了遗憾的表情。“再见了，亚瑟。”


	9. Once Upon a December

亚瑟吓了一跳，跑上前去追赶火车。他伸手去够楼梯旁的金属把手。他不会放弃，即便他不得不跳上火车，再一次试图让弗雷迪相信他说的是实话。如果没有别的，至少在有人发现他绑架了老皇后之前，他会身在城外。

为什么，噢，为什么，他会想过这会很 _ _容易__ ？

亚瑟深吸一口气，把注意力集中在行驶的火车上，而不是自己那纷乱的思绪。

如果他没有准确把握自己的行动时间，处理绑架指控将是他最不需要解决的问题。当他加快脚步去赶上火车越来越快的速度时，他听到一声惨叫，看到一个白色的模糊物从他正前方的车厢上飞下来。

等等，那不是——？

亚瑟稍稍放慢了速度，这刚好让他免于撞上弗雷迪，后者从行驶的火车上跳了下来，去追那只吓坏了的猫。

“Hero！Hero，回来！”弗雷迪大喊道。

亚瑟突然停了下来，转过身，他看着弗雷迪把猫追进了火车站旁边的行李寄存处。亚瑟慢慢地露出如释重负的笑容，他放慢脚步，跟着那个年轻人，看着弗雷迪试图从一个较高的行李柜里把他的宠物拉出来，但没有成功。弗雷迪伸了个懒腰，咒骂着，但是Hero不肯动。这只猫天性倔强，火车隆隆的引擎声越来越微弱，到最后完全消失，它纹丝不动。

“坏猫!”弗雷迪责骂道。他回头看了一眼，皱起眉头，目光落在空荡荡的铁轨上。过了一会儿，他似乎注意到了亚瑟的存在。他皱着眉头，瞪着亚瑟。“走开，我不想和你说话。”

亚瑟双臂交叉，瞪了回去。猫可不是唯一一个固执的家伙。“你真的应该对救过你命的人好一点。”他说道。

“不，我不要。我在火车上救了你的命，所以我们扯平了。”

“我说的是猫。”

弗雷迪对这一评论不屑一顾。“你都不喜欢Hero。”他一边回答，一边试图把这只愤怒的猫从塞进储物柜的最后面的位置上拽下来。

“当他救了梦游和做着愚蠢决定的你的时候我就喜欢上了。”亚瑟说道，尽管他的话很严厉，但声音却出奇的柔和。“不管怎么说，我救过你两次命，还是你又忘记了第一次在皇宫的事?”他问道，感到一阵刺痛。

他那痛苦而真诚的语气一定引起了弗雷迪的注意，因为这个年轻人把手从储物柜里抽出来，转过身来。“那不是真的，”他坚持说，“那是梦中的东西。”

“一个关于真实发生过的事情的梦。”亚瑟回道，“毕竟，如果这只是一个梦，那么老皇后是怎么记住的呢?”他合乎逻辑地指出。基于弗雷迪惊奇地睁大了眼睛，这个年轻人实际上并没有花多少时间去想他们和老皇后的简短谈话。他太专注于对亚瑟的揭露而忽略了对他自己的揭露。

弗雷迪又给了亚瑟一个不相信的眼神。“不，这不可能是真的。那里有会飞的绿色恶魔，还有一个老人和一个诅咒……”他张嘴又闭上。感觉到有柔软的皮毛拂过他的小腿，那些准备好的话语都消失在了亚瑟惊讶的大叫中。他们俩都低下头，发现Hero在亚瑟的双腿间蜿蜒前行。

“看起来好像有人讨厌被忽视。”亚瑟在心跳恢复正常后说。意识到自己现在有了把弗雷迪带到老皇后面前的完美方法，他抱起了那只沉重的猫。“好吧，既然去梅花国的火车已经开走了，你留在这儿就没有意义了。”说着，他开始把猫带回老皇后所在的汽车的方向。

“等等，等等我！”弗雷迪跟在身后喊道。

令他欣慰的是，老皇后仍然坐在汽车的后座上。亚瑟打开驾驶座旁边的门，把猫放在乘客的座位上，然后坐了进去。事实上，从他从后视镜看到的她的面部表情来判断，她似乎觉得很有趣。

“你们俩简直像歌剧一样富于戏剧性。”她说。

“也许您应该添加歌曲并出售门票。”

弗雷迪目瞪口呆地往窗户里看：“你 _ _绑架__ 了老皇后？！”

亚瑟耸耸肩：“我更愿意称作是‘借用’。”

“不，我认为绑架才是恰当的字眼。”老皇后指正道。

“殿下，我很抱歉。”弗雷迪坐在那辆豪华汽车的后座上，坐在她旁边，不停地道歉。“亚瑟可能是个混蛋，但不管怎么说，我认为如果他不确信的话，他是不会这么做的。

“你相信吗？”她尖锐地问道。

“我不知道，”他承认，“我是说，这一切都说得通！时间，我的名字，甚至我的梦想。他们教我的每一件事都像是我以前学过的东西。但是，”他抬头瞥了亚瑟一眼，叹了口气，“也许我只是想让亚瑟开心，才想要这是真的。”

老皇后用铁蓝色的眼睛迎着弗雷迪的目光。“你是个很好的演员，”她说，“也许是最好的一个，但我厌倦了被人欺骗。带我回家。”

弗雷迪摇摇头：“我不想骗你！我只想知道我是谁。”

“告诉她你梦里的一些事情。”亚瑟插话。为了不让老太太抱怨，他发动了引擎，车子隆隆地发动起来。他小心翼翼地驶出火车站，希望她不会注意到他正在沿着风景优美的路线返回她的别墅。奇怪的是，他甚至不担心自己会因为绑架而面临牢狱之灾，他只需要知道弗雷迪会在警察把他拖走之前说服她。

“很模糊，”弗雷迪说。他闭上眼睛，聚精会神地皱起眉头。“只是些影像，真的。跳舞的熊，彩绘的翅膀，还有一首歌……”他声音渐弱。

“一首歌？”老皇后问道。

“那个音乐盒。”弗雷迪说，眼睛睁得大大的，这时老皇后轻轻地把那件镶满珠宝的东西放到他的手掌里。他想都没想，就把顶端顺时针转了三圈，逆时针转了两圈，然后又顺时针转了半圈。亚瑟听到一声轻微的咔哒声，从后视镜里看到弗雷迪打开了一个门闩，这是他多年来在检查这个神秘物体时从未发现过的。

盒子的顶部被打开，两个小雕像从盒子的中心露了出来。当这些小雕像缓慢旋转时，一段旋律在空气中萦绕不去。

弗雷迪一边哼着歌，一边半睁着眼睛看着这些雕像旋转。“你很快就……”他喃喃道，“跟我回家……”

当音乐盒播放到最后一节时，汽车里充满了紧张的气氛。弗雷迪安静地坐着，眉头在沉思。“我不记得是怎么结束的了。”他坦诚道。

亚瑟看到老皇后脸上震惊的表情，感到一阵胜利的喜悦涌上心头。他很满意自己的使命完成了，在他们穿过一座废弃的石桥时，他把注意力转向那条路。亚瑟微微皱眉，发现在河上的浓雾中很难穿行。他侧耳倾听弗雷迪和老皇后继续他们的谈话，谈论火车炸和失去的记忆，她听上去并不完全相信，但亚瑟对自己笑了笑，他知道这个迷人的年轻人很快就能把她带回来的。每个人最终都会爱上弗雷迪……

石头破裂的声音和响亮的水花声把亚瑟的注意力吸引到桥的中央。他放慢速度，眯起眼睛看着浓雾。一个黑色的影子引起了他的注意——看起来几乎像是一个人站在路中间。一道明亮的绿光照瞎了亚瑟的眼睛，他猛踩刹车。

汽车打滑着停了下来，亚瑟睁开眼睛，发现桥的中部已经掉进了河里。汽车的前轮悬在水面上，整辆车向前倾斜了一个小角度。

“亚瑟！你还好吗？”弗雷迪在车后喊道。

“那个，在桥应该在的地方有个洞，”亚瑟回答道，他的心砰砰直跳，尽量保持不动，“但除此之外，我很好。”

“你别再开车了。”老皇后说，尽管处境艰难，她的声音还是非常稳定。

“行啊。”亚瑟回道，他非常乐意在余生避开火车、轮船、 _ _和__ 桥梁。他想起那次倒霉的火车之旅中那座断了的桥，脊梁骨一阵发寒。就像他们被诅咒了一样。

仿佛是亚瑟的思想召唤了它们，绿色的火光击中了汽车，把它从一边摇晃到另一边。随着一阵肾上腺素的爆发，亚瑟伸手抓住弗雷迪的手，爬进了后座。当汽车嘎吱嘎吱地向河边倾斜时，弗雷迪把亚瑟和那位老皇后从车里推了出去。他们爬上了石桥比较坚固的一段，但亚瑟转过身，才发现弗雷迪没有和他们在一起。

“弗雷迪！”他大喊，看着车子继续向前倾斜，心都提到嗓子眼了。那个愚蠢的年轻人正在救那只蠢猫。“离开那里！”

亚瑟还没来得及再走一步，又一波绿色的火光把汽车推出了悬崖。他和老皇后都站在那里，惊恐万分，因为他们都听到了汽车掉进下面冰冷的水里的扑通声。亚瑟认为，从那么高的地方掉下去，没人能活下来。更糟糕的是，如果弗雷迪幸存下来，亚瑟知道自己无能为力，因为他从来没有学过有用。在震惊的沉默中，一个声音开始笑了起来。

被震惊和悲伤麻木的亚瑟缓缓转过身，看到雾中出现了一个人影。

“殿下。”一个形似行尸走肉的人嘲弄地鞠了一躬。一件黑斗篷在他的身后随风飘动，一顶闪闪发光的王冠带在他干瘪的头上。“好久不见……”

“拉斯普丁！”老皇后气喘吁吁地说，“你已经 _ _死了。__ 我看到你掉到了冰下。”

“仅仅是冰杀不死我，”拉斯普丁笑着走近，“但对阿尔弗雷德王子就不一样了。他死得这么快真是遗憾，我喜欢看你的家人受苦。”

亚瑟的悲伤变成了愤怒。“你离她远点儿。”他咆哮着，走向那只年长的生物和老皇后之间。他没有弗雷迪那过分发展的道德感，但他不会让某个不死的可憎之物伤害一个无害的老妇人。如果他救不了弗雷迪，至少他可以为他报仇。

那具尸体冲亚瑟咧嘴一笑：“你凭什么认为我想杀了 _ _她？__ ”

从眼角的余光里，亚瑟看见断桥附近有动静。希望有人来帮忙，他后退了一步，争取更多的时间。他一向靠的是机智，而不是拳头。“我做了什么？”他问道。

“你毁了我在船上的计划！”老人爆发怒火，举起权杖，把那颗闪闪发光的绿色宝石指向亚瑟的脸。“ _ _你__ 把王子变成了一个威胁！我在黑桃国王的力量下是安全的，直到那个男孩开始梦想推翻我。”

亚瑟露出困惑的神色：“黑桃国王是不存在的。”

“ _ _我__ 就是黑桃国的国王！”拉斯普丁怒吼着，从权杖射出一道绿光，让亚瑟摔在桥的石栏杆上，把他肺里的空气都挤出来了。

“不！”一个声音尖叫道。

亚瑟被熟悉的声音分散了注意力，几乎没有闪开，一束绿光摧毁了他身后的栏杆。他上气不接下气，抬头看见拉斯普丁躺在地上，与一个年轻人和一只非常愤怒的猫搏斗。

弗雷迪还活着！欢乐和欣慰涌上亚瑟的心头，他从废墟中捡起一块石头扔向那个怪物，在他来得及捡起权杖伤害弗雷迪之前，打飞了他的胳膊。亚瑟向前跑去，如果他能偷走权杖，他就能摧毁拉斯普丁的力量来源。

亚瑟没能及时抓住它。这家伙比他看上去要强壮得多，一束绿色的能量就能让弗雷迪头朝下地飞了起来。亚瑟绝望地快速奔跑，从拉斯普丁手中夺过权杖。他把它拉开，不料它却从他的手中飞走，同时绿色的恶魔让他飞了起来。他重重地摔在了地上，听到他的腿发出了讨厌的断裂声。

亚瑟痛得几乎要晕过去，却努力保持清醒。弗雷迪需要他的帮助！尽管腿断了，他还是试着向前爬，视线时而模糊。权杖就在他面前几米远。优雅的裙子挡住了他的视野，黑暗笼住他的视线。

“别碰我的孙子，你这个怪物。”老皇后说道，撩起裙子，把绿色的宝石踩碎在脚后跟下。

拉斯普丁尖叫起来，闪着绿光的邪风融化了他骨头上剩下的肉。尖叫声消失在雾中，他的尸体也化为一堆尘土。亚瑟松了口气，让自己陷入黑暗。当他眼睛闭上的时候，他最后看到的是弗雷迪向他跑来。

*

亚瑟被远处嘈杂的说话声和被强壮胳膊抱着的感觉惊醒了。他的短腿隐隐作痛，胸口压着一个温暖的东西。奇怪的重量压着他的胸口，亚瑟惊讶地睁开眼，发现两双蓝色的眼睛正盯着他。他还没来得及说什么，一条粗糙的舌头就舔了舔他的下巴。

“抱歉啦，”弗雷迪解释说，“Hero很担心你，这是我唯一能抱着你们俩的方法。”

亚瑟对每个人的存活都心存感激，所以他没有抱怨这点小事，比如下巴上有一点猫的唾液，破旧的衣服上有点猫毛，他只是摇了摇头。他如释重负地笑了，双臂搂着弗雷迪的脖子。“你们俩是怎么活下来的？”

“我抓住断壁了。”弗雷迪回道，他低头看着亚瑟，眼神温柔而温暖。

亚瑟咬着嘴唇。他有很多话想说，有很多事情要讨论，包括对双方的一些道歉。但就目前而言，只有知道弗雷迪还安全、还活着就足够了，即使他还是一个为了他的猫而冒生命危险的白痴。在他的狂喜中，甚至连断腿的疼痛也几乎没有表现出来。

“我觉得你应该抱开hero。”亚瑟俏皮地说。猫的呼噜声让他感到很舒服，但他怀疑这只猫会成为他下一个计划的障碍。

“为什么？”弗雷迪问道，看着有点困惑。

“因为我想要亲吻你，我想他会碍手碍脚的。”

弗雷迪的眼睛睁得大大的，他赶紧把猫从亚瑟的胸口挪开。那团毛茸茸的东西一消失，亚瑟就抬起头来。他看见弗雷迪撅起嘴唇、靠得更近时，就闭上了眼睛。一秒钟后，他们的嘴唇相碰，这就是亚瑟想要的全部奖赏。


	10. At the Beginning Again

宾客们身着优雅的服饰翩翩起舞，舞厅地面上的枝形吊灯像钻石一样闪闪发光。亚瑟从舞厅边缘的有利位置伸长脖子环顾四周，不敢相信这就是他两年前遇见弗雷迪的地方。所有的蜘蛛网都消失了，大窗户上方的壁画上重新涂上了一层油漆。经过几个月的清理、除尘和其他维修，这座古老的宫殿看上去几乎跟新的一样。

这并不是唯一的改变。正如舞厅发生了巨大的变化一样，现在站在舞厅中心的那个年轻人也发生了巨大的变化。弗雷迪那破旧的衣服和粗犷的举止已荡然无存，相反，他迷人地微笑着，自信地戴着闪闪发光的王冠。

一群穿着光彩夺目的衣服的女人围住了他，但弗雷迪却不断地从她们的头上望过去。他环顾四周，直到看到亚瑟的目光。他们视线一对上，弗雷迪的笑容就柔和了。即使穿过熙熙嚷嚷的舞厅，亚瑟也能感觉到他眼中的温暖。尽管眼神很深情，但他的胃里却因为嫉妒而剧烈地翻腾着。在晚会前的几个星期里，他们几乎没有空闲时间。不过，他还是尽量不把这件事放在心上。王子的职责和义务远比以前的宫廷仆人重要。

亚瑟叹了口气，垂下眼睛，让弗雷迪再去吸引那些崇拜他的人。毕竟，这就是晚会的全部意义所在——给黑桃国的人民一个机会去见他们久违的王子，并为一个恢复君主制的国家赢得越来越多的支持。

人们的反应非常激烈，舞厅里挤得水泄不通，几乎没有给亚瑟足够的空间沿着墙壁挤过去。人群像波浪一样流动，但他似乎不具备随波逐流的技巧。亚瑟小心翼翼地沿着人群的边缘走动，一把擦在他腿上的刷子把他的注意力吸引到地板上。

Hero可怜地喵喵叫着，用头蹭着亚瑟的小腿，想让他把脖子上镶满蓝宝石的项圈取下来。

“可怜的hero。”亚瑟跪下来，伸手去够皮带扣。“这个项圈一点都不适合你。”他轻轻地解开华丽的项圈，把这只深情的猫咪抱在怀里，在他的下巴下挠了几下。

Hero发出咕噜咕噜的声音，把头抵着亚瑟的手。虽然亚瑟从不承认，大那条已经变得相当喜欢那肮脏的睡袋了。这只猫现在蜷缩在他腿上，如果不是抢了他的座位的话，可能对他还有点帮助。

“所以……你现在从猫那里偷东西了？”一个女人的声音问道。

亚瑟转过身来，发现老皇后正朝他微微一笑。

从她头上的蓝宝石和钻石王冠、到装饰在裙子腰带上的小宝石，相比之下，这只猫的项圈就显得微不足道了。亚瑟不知道她戴着沉重的王冠，是怎么能保持这么好的姿势的。

尽管怀里有只猫，他还是微微鞠了一躬。“只是放他自由。”他回道。

“自由在这里可以是很难捉摸的，”她说道，扫视了一下房间，“我想他不喜欢这些吵闹、闪闪发光的东西。”

“给他点吃的，我相信他会很高兴的。”亚瑟一边说一边抚摸猫的绒毛，获得了咕噜咕噜的声音，以及粘在靛青色外套的白毛。

“嗯，他和你在一起似乎很幸福。”

“他对每个人都很友好。”

“我不是在说那只猫。”她带着另一个难以捉摸的微笑回答。人潮的移动产生了一个新的旋涡，她优雅地点了点头，消失在了闪闪发光的长袍中。亚瑟惊讶地站在那里，默默地思考着她的话。

她真的认为弗雷迪在舞会上不高兴吗？他在人群中的那些脑袋里寻找一顶王冠和一头金发，但王子却不见了。也许是察觉到自己的注意力被分散，hero挣脱了束缚，落到了地面上。尾巴在空中飕飕作响，径直朝自助餐走去。

亚瑟很快跟在后面，意识到Hero可能知道该怎么找到弗雷迪。毕竟，尤其宠物，必有其主人。

他在人群中丢失了那只猫，但一到自助餐厅就又发现了他。桌面上摆满了糕点和糖果，Hero摇了几下尾巴，从他们身边走过，他缠在万尼亚的脚踝之间，然后溜到桌布下面。

“好吧，如果我早知道猫在这里受欢迎，我就把我的带来了！”万尼亚高兴地对亚瑟说，一边抓起他右边的一个蛋挞。

“也许你最好别带。”他回道，心里想着如果这两只猫决定在自助餐桌上一起玩，它们会造成多大的破坏。亚瑟向两边看了看。无论万尼亚在哪里，耀肯定就在她身后。果然，阿瑟在几步远的地方发现了他，正把一个香肠卷塞到桌子下面。

“的确。”耀说道。他带着一种谨慎而中立的表情瞥了阿瑟一眼，假装他不是在给英雄喂残羹剩饭时被抓的。“亲爱的，你吃过饺子了吗?”他指着金黄色的点心问万尼亚，“是我侄子做的。”

“我吃了，它们很美味！”万尼亚说。

亚瑟暗自发笑，觉得黑桃国的杰克在宫殿里为他的许多亲戚找工作的方式很有趣。无论他们需要什么，耀似乎有一个老表，时刻准备好，能够帮助他们。

耀点了点头，靠向万尼亚：“当然啦，你是我最喜欢的饺子。”他在她耳边呢喃，声音轻到不应该让亚瑟听见。她咯咯地笑了起来，亚瑟把注意力转向馅饼。

“嘘，”一个熟悉的声音从一堆糕点后面低声说道。一副眼镜和一双蓝眼睛从桌子的另一边向亚瑟眨了眨眼，然后又缩回去看不见了。他的王冠不见了。亚瑟情不自禁地笑了起来，他急忙走到桌子的另一边，跪在弗雷迪旁边。

他们蜷缩在桌子和墙壁之间的狭窄缝隙里，被一堆糕点挡住了视线。这不是一个很好的藏身之处——仆人们很快就会来补充甜点。亚瑟凑近弗雷迪的耳朵耳语：“你应该去招待宾客的。”他温柔地提醒他。

“我知道，”弗雷迪叹气，“可我累了！”他哀怨地呢喃。

弗雷迪似乎完全有能力毫不费力地把他迷住，亚瑟窃笑，伸手去拉那年轻人的手。“我知道怎么解决这个问题。来吧。”他说，在任何人注意到他们消失之前，把弗雷迪拉向厨房。“对不起，对不起！”他们躲开拿着托盘食物的仆人时，他喊道。他们一走出厨房，亚瑟就打开了墙上的一个嵌板，这个嵌板通向一个仆人的楼梯。由于每个人都忙于舞会，楼梯上空荡荡的。他们一直手拉手地往上爬，直到舞厅里的音乐声和闲聊声逐渐减弱为低沉的嗡嗡声。

弗雷迪把另一只手拿着的糕点塞进嘴里，高兴地叹了口气。“谢谢你救了我，”他一吃完就说。

“我有一个自私的动机，”亚瑟承认道，“我们已经好几天没有单独在一起了。”

“是啊。”弗雷迪靠得更近了。当他亲吻亚瑟的嘴时，他的眼睛闭上了。他的嘴唇尝起来像巧克力，还有一丝覆盆子的味道。即使他们在一起这么长时间了，亚瑟还是觉得膝盖有点发软，他紧紧地抱住弗雷迪，举起手来搂住弗雷迪的脖子。

几分钟后，亚瑟气喘吁吁地往后退，把手移到弗雷德的脸颊上。他深深地凝视着弗雷迪闪闪发光的蓝眼睛，寻找任何忧伤的痕迹。“你在这儿快乐吗？”他问道，想知道老皇后关于弗雷迪渴望自由的说法是否属实。

“当然啦！”弗雷迪靠在他的手里，笑了，“我有你啊。”

“你会永远拥有我的。”亚瑟微笑着答应道，“我只是想知道剩下的这些是不是你真正想要的。”

弗雷迪认真地思考了这个问题，脸上的表情变得严肃起来。“我不喜欢僵硬的衣服，也不喜欢与我打交道的一些人……但我想到了我能为人们做的所有好事。”他的眼睛亮了起来，“我可以修理孤儿院，确保每个人都有工作！”

“这可能比你想象的要难一点。”亚瑟警告说。

“我知道，但我有机会作出改变，我就得试试。”

即使是一个愤世嫉俗的骗子也会被这样感人的说辞所打动，亚瑟不得不想象整个国家很快就会像他一样爱上弗雷迪。“我会帮你的。”

弗雷迪的笑容耀眼起来：“太好了！我已经为你准备好了一个职位。”

“哦？”

“没有你，我不可能做到这一切。我不想让其他任何人站在我身边。”他脸红了，目光落到地板上，结结巴巴地说不出话来。“我想说的是，我觉得你可以成为我的……嗯……”

“你最好不要说‘男仆’。”亚瑟警告道。

“我的王后。”弗雷迪把话说完。

亚瑟目瞪口呆：“你……我……但我们不能结婚！我们都是男人。”

“那又怎样？”弗雷迪问道，“红心国的国王跟一个男人结婚了。”

“那是为了政治联盟。”

“我不想为了政治而结婚！我想和 _ _你__ 结婚。”

亚瑟张嘴又闭上了几次，最后才停下来真正地考虑了整个主意。在他的内心深处，他一直担心有一天他将不得不放弃弗雷迪，但如果他不需要这么做呢？他可以得到他最想要的东西。他们可以打破传统，向黑桃国的人们展示弗雷迪将会是一个与众不同的国王。而亚瑟……他肯定会成为某个不同的王后。只有一个问题。

“我对‘王后’这个头衔不感兴趣。”

“我们可以想个办法。”弗雷迪保证。

弗雷迪的热切愿望和他胸中涌起的幸福之情虽然打动了亚瑟，但他的求婚中仍然缺少了一些东西。“你还忘了一件事。”他指出。

弗雷迪眨了眨眼睛：“是什么？”

“你应该向我 _ _求婚__ 。”

“噢，”弗雷迪咬着嘴唇，突然露出一副可爱的担心表情，“我只是想，我的意思是……有了亲吻还有别的一切，你……呃，你 _ _确实__ 愿意嫁给我，对吧？”

亚瑟大笑：“我当然愿意，你这个笨蛋！”他说着，双手搂住弗雷迪的脖子，热烈地吻了他一下，弗雷迪踉踉跄跄地后退了几步。有那么一段时间，他们不用担心安排两个男人结婚的逻辑问题，因为其中一个是王子，而另一个显然不是。有那么一会儿，一切都很完美。

他们怀着一种温暖的幸福感，在木楼梯上坐了下来，亚瑟舒服地靠在弗雷迪的身上。弗雷迪用一只胳膊搂住他的肩膀，傻乎乎地笑了笑。“你将成为有史以来最好的王后，你聪明、伶俐、善良。”

“我不是 _ _那种__ 人。”亚瑟反驳道。

“你是！即使在你十几岁的时候，你也愿意冒着生命危险去帮助一个孩子和他的奶奶。这让你成为一个英雄。”

亚瑟听到这种不寻常的赞美，脸红了。“我这么做可能是为了得到奖励。”

“不，我不这么认为。”弗雷迪说，他的眼睛里流露出令人惊讶的体贴，“当你花那么多时间教我关于我的生活的时候，你从来没有提过逃离宫殿的事。这会让我更有说服力，但你没有。我想你一直在寻找真正的王子。为了我。”

“也许吧。”亚瑟轻声说，仍然不太确定自己到底在寻找什么。不管是什么东西，他非常肯定他找到了。“我想让你知道，不管接下来发生什么，你对我来说永远都是弗雷迪。”

弗雷迪笑了笑，捏了捏他的手：“我就指望它了。”

“如果婚礼策划变得太复杂，我总是可以给我们伪造一份结婚证的。”他说，享受着弗雷迪温暖的隆隆声笑声。

他们又偷偷地享受了几分钟安宁和舒适的时光，最后决定是时候回到舞会上了，免得有人担心王子又消失了。弗雷迪几乎喜气洋洋，连亚瑟也笑个不停，感觉就像在空中漂浮。鉴于他们显然很高兴，他希望没有人对他们不在时所做的事情产生错误的印象。

他们在回到舞厅之前停了下来，亚瑟把手伸进弗雷迪的胳膊肘弯里。“好吧，亲爱的。你可肯定知道一个完美的结束派对的方法。

弗雷迪咧嘴一笑：“我认为这是一个完美的开始。”

 

——END——


End file.
